The Reason Behind the Cuts
by rE-B0oT
Summary: I stared at the red liquid flowing down my leg. I don't know who I am anymore, what drove me to this? Why do the cuts persist? Why do they get deeper? Why do they become more fatal? All these questions can be answered. There is a reason behind the cuts. *Chapters 14 (The Funeral), and Chapter 13 (The Regret) have been re-written.
1. Would It Matter?

The Reason Behind the Cuts

* * *

Chapter 1: Would it Matter?

PoV: Timmy Turner

I stared at the red liquid flowing down my leg. I don't know who I am anymore, what drove me to this? Why do the cuts persist? Why do they get deeper? Why do they become more fatal? All these questions can be answered. There is a reason behind the cuts.

It all started when I was 11, I was always known as a loser in my community. Francis wailed on me harder than the others, my teacher Crocker would failed me for no reason, my parents tell me I'm an accident and constantly neglect me, Trixie Tang the most popular girl in school whom I have a crush on countlessly rejects me and proceeds to publicly humiliate me, and my evil babysitter Vicky torches me and makes my life miserable.

I could always count on my fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda to love me and take care of me but ever since I wished up Poof for them, they began to neglect and ignore me. As time went on it got progressively worse to the point where I hardly ever see them anymore. But the saddest part is I wished up Poof for them and now they like my real parents want nothing to do with me.

Without Cosmo and Wanda, there were only two people I could turn to when I needed to talk: my best friends Chester and A.J. Chester had to move away in hopes of his dad acquiring a job, while A.J got a fresh start on college early on. They both stabbed me in the back, they both left me without saying a word, they both left me to fight the world all by myself and I can never forgive them for it. I thought I could trust them, but just like everyone else they wanted to rid themselves of that trust.

I felt every negative emotion you could possibly feel (fear, anger, sadness, disgust) and from the inside, it tore me apart. But the emotion that tore at my very soul the most was anger, I felt completely betrayed by my friends and family and soon my anger turned to hatred. I began to doubt God and questioned why I was still here and smirked when I received no answer. I had lost all interest in living.

The more I was rejected by Trixie the less I cared for her attention, the more Crocker failed me the further I withdrew from his class, the more my parents ignored me the less I pretended I was their son, the more I was tortured by Vicky the less pain I felt, and the more Cosmo and Wanda ignored me the less I told myself I mattered to them. It took me a while to realize I was a puppet and people were using me for their own self-gain.

I decided to not be their puppet anymore. Unfortunately, I didn't know how to be me… I never did. I became lost not knowing who I was, I became confused. The loss of an identity, it made me feel empty, it made me feel useless. I would look in the mirror and see a complete stranger staring back. I always looked away trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

 _I know I'm a mess and I want to be someone_

 _Someone that I would like better_

I met someone I could trust named Gary. Me and Gary had so much in common, we were good friends, Gary really knew how to help relieve stress, he would hug my arm so tight my skin would tear and I would start to bleed. I kept good care of Gary, I made sure he was clean from blood and always made sure he was looking sharp.

He always liked to hide in my closet in a secret compartment waiting for me to need him once more. Because, I didn't want anyone to acknowledge him, I didn't want anyone to know about him. He was the only one who understood me, he would listen to my problems, he would make me feel loved and he provide release from all the stress. We became more than friends, we soon became one.

 _Still stuck inside this sorrow_

 _I got nothing and going nowhere_

Every day was the same, wake up to the sound of an alarm, try to find a reason to get out of bed, sit at an empty table and eat breakfast by myself, get beat up by Francis, get left behind by the bus, show up late for class and receive an F for no reason, get rejected by Trixie, sit alone while eating my lunch, walk home alone, come home to discover my parents are leaving and Vicky is babysitting, get torched and tortured by Vicky, return to my room and sigh at the sight of a vacant fish bowel, and then cry myself to sleep. Only to repeat it all the next day.

 _All the chances that have passed me by_

 _Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

 _Would it matter at all?_

No one noticed the pale skin that was painted red. No one noticed the red ring around my neck. No one noticed the cuts on my arms and legs. No one noticed the way I limped when I walked. No one cared.

The pain wasn't something that would simply leave, the voices of others filled my head with malicious intense that left scars not only on my skin but on my heart. Blood was slowly oozing out of numerous wounds that lined my chest, and arms. A relentless flow of crimson, but I yet I feel no pain.

I've never felt emptier in mind, body, and soul. I have never felt so worthless or disposable, never so wretched and cold. For hours I would have no emotion, only an urge to end it all. Then all at once, I would be on the floor, shaking with grief.

Days became weeks and months, and in every single moment of every single day, I would ask God why I must still live. Only to receive no answer. I decided to once again attempt to take my own life and this time I know I won't fail.

 _What if I just tried not to remember_

 _Would it matter at all?_

When I glanced at my godparent's fish bowel I began to think about the past. All the fun we had together as a family, all the times they protected me from danger, when I was a part of their lives, and when my name had a meaning to them. No matter how much I wished for it to be like the good old times, it never became true. I knew it was over, I knew they weren't coming back. I missed them so much. That night like every other night, I cried myself to sleep, thinking about the only two people I ever cared about.

I woke up to a depressed day the clouds were out, the rain was falling, and the thunder was clapping. I didn't even bother looking at my godparent's fishbowl I knew it was vacant. I decided I was done, I decided I couldn't continue. I was done with this world, I was tired of the neglect, tired of the abuse, tired of failing, tired of being humiliated, tired of being taken for granted. It's time to end it. I pulled out a piece of paper and began to write out my suicide note.

 _To Anyone Who Cares,_

 _For years I've put with being called a loser, being beaten up, being failed, and being rejected by friends and family, it's gotten so bad I've started cutting myself making friends with my blade, he was the only one who really understood me. Now that I have the chance, I have some things I need to say._

 _Crocker: The way you acted towards me was inhumane. You made me feel like a failure and nothing more. Maybe that was your goal. If it was congratulations you achieved it._

 _Trixie: Is popularity so important to you that you'll do anything to keep a perfect image? I can't believe you._

 _My parents: I know you wanted a girl but neglecting me? Really? You were never there for me; my godparents were more of a father and mother to me. It's kind of sad actually. I'm sorry I wasn't everything you wanted me to be._

 _Francis: I know my death won't affect you, I didn't expect it to. You caused me so much pain over the years, as a result, you made it easier for me to accept pain. Just know there's a special place in hell for you. I'll see you there._

 _Vicky: Why you acted the way you did I will never know. Why you felt the need to harm others I will never know. I guess really, in some ways I should be thanking you, without you I would have never gotten fairy godparents in the first place. So, thanks for that while it lasted._

 _Cosmo and Wanda: you two are the biggest factor in my death. I thought you loved me, you always told me you did and I use to believe it. But now I see the truth. I always thought of you two as my parents. You protected me, you cared for me, you tucked me in at night and kissed me leaving me with sweet dreams. You treated me like your own. But ever since Poof came along you abandoned me, you left me to defend myself, you left me for Poof. It just shows me how much I really meant to you. I haven't seen your faces in months. I don't know you anymore._

 _I was given' the chance to see what the world would be like without me and I feel like I wasn't meant for this world, I feel as if it was a mistake that I was conceived. As a result, I don't want to ruin anyone else's life because of my existence. Maybe it's better if I didn't exist. I think Its time I did the right thing and give you all what you want, it's time for me to remove myself from this world and make the rest of you happy._

 _With much resent,_

 _Timmy Turner_

I walked down the stairs and into the living room where I retrieved my dad's hunting rifle, I opened the drawer and reached underneath the phone book to pull out the bullets. As I pulled out a bullet from the ammo box, I began to think about all the times I failed, thinking about the last few months, where it all went wrong, and why it all had to happen to me. Finally, pulling myself from my thoughts I loaded the bullet into the gun and cocked it.

Suddenly the front door swung open and my parents walked in. Immediately upon seeing the rifle in my hands they became furious.

 _"Timmy Tiberius Turner what do you think you are doing with that rifle?"_ My mom questioned angrily.

 _"I'm going to use it to kill myself,"_ I said coldly.

 _"What? What do you mean?"_ dad asked nervously.

 _"I'm tired of you two constantly neglecting me!"_ I yelled.

Hearing a loud gasp coming from the upstairs me and my parents turned our attention towards the stairs and witnessed Cosmo and Wanda floating down the stairs with tear-stained faces. I noticed Wanda was clutching my suicide note I left in my bedroom. I smirked.

 _"Ti… Timmy?"_ Wanda said through tears.

" _Don't worry Cosmo and Wanda I know you never cared for me, it was all a part of your job. I know that now. I thought you loved me… boy did you foul me._ " I exclaimed.

Wanda gave a confused look.

" _Timmy, we do love you, we love you with all our hearts. Please put down the rifle!_ "

I let out a smirk.

" _Really? You do love me? Where have you been for the past 3 months? With poof?_ " I stared at them waiting for a response.

" _Yes, we've been with Poof and we're sorry,_ " Wanda said as a single tear traveled down her cheek.

"Y _ou're not sorry!_ " I screamed back.

 _"You two have caused me the most pain and misery I have ever felt. I missed you two so much, I would cut myself and through the pain I would cry out your names in the mere hopes you could make all the pain stop. But you never heard them, and you never came to my side. Before Poof existed, I looked into your eyes and Cosmo's eyes and I would see a parent figure, someone I could trust to always be there for me. Now, when I look into those some eyes all I see is another enemy."_ I said through sobs.

Wanda flew closer and as she did, I pointed the rifle directly at her and as she noticed this she started to back away.

" _You abandoned me for Poof!_ " I said looking into their shocked faces.

" _I hope you both rot in hell!_ " I said angrily.

Taking my attention away from Cosmo and Wanda I directed it at my parents who were over by the front door shaking with fear.

" _Try again Mom and Dad, and maybe you'll get that daughter you've always wanted,_ " I said through clutched teeth.

With that being said I stuck the rifle into my mouth and pulled the trigger… **_I was finally free._**

 _What if I just pulled myself together?_

 _Would it matter at all?_

 _What if I just tried not to remember?_

 _Would it matter at all?_

 _All the chances that have passed me by,_

 _Would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

 _Would it matter at all?_

* * *

 **A/N: This is the FINAL re-write for this chapter!**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 1!**

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying The Reason Behind the Cuts so far!**

 **A/N: Some of you might be wondering why I wrote this story... so here is the reason behind this story.**

 **A/N: I wrote The Reason Behind the Cuts because I lost my girlfriend Ashly in a car accident. I was so devastated over losing her that I slipped into a deep depression. She was my everything. I remember the night I got the call I was watching the Fairly Oddparents (our favorite show to watch together) and I remember crying for hours on end. I was finally able to cope by writing the Reason Behind the Cuts... taking all my anger and sadness out on a fictional character.**

* * *

 _The Reason Behind the Cuts / rE-B0oT_


	2. Stay Strong!

The Reason Behind the Cuts

* * *

Chapter 2: Stay Strong!

PoV: Tootie

Taking a seat at the front of the room Tootie glanced around the room at all the frowning faces looking for a certain pink hatted boy. Tootie sighed as her search came back with no results… for the 3 days in a row, Timmy was absent. Tootie turned to the front of the room as the door to the classroom slowly opened, and in walked Mr. Crocker who as usual had a look of depression. Placing his briefcase on his desk he turned around and glanced around the room till his eyes caught on the empty desk in the back of the room. He looked down at the paper on his desk and smirked.

" _Turner is absent again huh,_ " Mr. Crocker exclaimed.

" _Please turn to page 150 of your Crocker Takes Over the World handbook!_ " Crocker said causing the class to groan.

" _This is going to be a long day!_ " Tootie mumbled under her breath.

Halfway through the class period the door slowly opened and in walked Timmy looking extremely miserable. Approaching Mr. Crocker Timmy handed him a piece of paper from the office.

" _Ah, Turner nice of you to join us,_ " Crocker said through clenched teeth.

" _For being late… F!_ " Crocker exclaimed handing Timmy a paper with a giant red F.

Timmy without saying another word took the paper and slowly made his way to the back of the room and took his seat. Timmy crossed his arms on top of his desk and rested his head on his arms. Crocker in response made his way to the back of the room and shook Timmy who in return lifted his head to look at Mr. Crocker.

" _What's wrong with you Turner?_ " Crocker questioned.

" _Why do you care?_ " Timmy snapped back.

" _Talk to me after class Turner,_ " Crocker said returning to the front of the room.

" _Great_ ," Timmy exclaimed laying his head back down on his desk.

" _OK class return to your books and read chapter 5 till the bell rings,_ " Crocker exclaimed.

Tootie looked up at the clock the hung above the classroom door and sighed at the thought of having 3 minutes left of class. Looking at the back of the room she met eyes with Timmy who in response half smiled at her before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a piece of paper which he began to write on. Tootie found this to be extremely weird, but not as weird as when she caught him talking to his green pencil and pink eraser. Tootie was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the ringing of the lunch bell that echoed through the room causing her classmates to cry out in happiness.

Jumping down from her seat she made her way to the front of the room and halfway out the door when she turned around to see Crocker and Timmy talking about something. Waiting outside the classroom Tootie reached into her backpack and pulled out her MP3 player… slipping an earbud into her ear she tapped her foot on the locker she leaned onto the rhythm of the music. After waiting some time the door to Mr. Crocker's room opened and out walked Timmy. Pulling the earbud from her ear she approached the boy whose eyes never left the ground.

" _Hi, Timmmyy,_ " Tootie exclaimed.

" _Not now Tootie,_ " Timmy whispered.

" _Timmy… what happened?_ " Tootie questioned pointing to the cuts all over Timmy's arm.

" _Nothing! I fell down at recess,_ " Timmy snapped back pulling his arm away from Tootie.

" _So, what were you and Crockpot talking about?"_ Tootie questioned.

"Crocker is suspending me," Timmy exclaimed still looking at the floor.

"Why?" Tootie questioned.

" _I don't walk to talk about it!_ " Timmy snapped.

" _Timmy, why are you looking at me like that?_ " Tootie questioned.

" _Just taking one long last look at you,_ " Timmy whispered.

" _last look… what do you mean?_ " Tootie asked.

" _Promise me one thing Tootie Valentine, you will stay strong!_ " Timmy exclaimed.

" _Timmy! You're scaring me,_ " Tootie exclaimed backing away from Timmy.

" _Promise me! YOU WILL STAY STRONG!_ " Timmy snapped back.

" _Okay, I will_ " Tootie shot back, tears beginning to fall.

Timmy reached into his backpack he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

" _Here I want you to have this, please don't open it until tonight,_ " Timmy said handing the paper to Tootie.

" _Ok_ ," Tootie said through tears.

Without warning, Timmy pulled Tootie into a long kiss that Tootie savored. The kiss she always fantasized about had finally come true, she was actually kissing Timmy Turner! Pulling away from her, he turned around and bolted from her sight. Looking down at the paper she held in her hands she carefully slid it into her back pocket being careful not to damage it.

Tootie walked home with a troubled mind, the words Timmy had said echoed in her head. Timmy's out of place behavior seemed unusual, the boy she had contact with moments ago wasn't the Timmy Turner she once knew… he was entirely a different person altogether. Tootie pushed open the door to her house and threw her backpack on the couch. Calling out Tootie realized she was all alone… no Vicky, no parents, she could do anything she wanted!

Jumping up on the couch she turned the television to her favorite program. Hours later a car pulled up into the driveway, Tootie looked out the window and trembled at the sight of Vicky. Tootie turned around and glanced at the door handle that began to slowly turn, slowly pushing open the door Vicky fell to the floor and began to throw up.

" _Vicky is something wrong?_ " Tootie shrieked.

" _Timmy… Timmy… he's…_ " Vicky shuddered.

" _What about Timmy!"_ Tootie questioned.

" _he's… DEAD!_ " Vicky exclaimed through sobs.

" _WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD!_ " Tootie screamed.

" _I got a call from the Turners to come and babysit Timmy tonight, when I arrived I witnessed Timmy stick a rifle in his mouth and… and… he pulled the trigger causing blood to paint the walls!_ " Vicky said in between sobs.

Tootie clenched her stomach as she began to throw up all over the floor.

" _It all makes sense, everything he said earlier makes sense!"_ Tootie exclaimed.

" _What are you talking about?_ " Vicky questioned.

" _After class I met up with Timmy and noticed the cuts that lined his arms, when I asked him about it he became furious. After things settled down he made me promise I would stay strong… for him. At the time I had no idea what he was talking about till… now. He also gave me this paper_ " Tootie said reaching into her back pocket.

" _He told me not to open it till 9:00 and then he kissed me on the lips before bolting off,_ " Tootie said falling to her knees

" _If only I figured it out earlier I could have possibly stopped him,"_ Tootie said hanging her head.

" _WOW_ ," Vicky exclaimed as her eyes grew bigger.

" _Read the paper_ ," Vicky said pointing to the paper in Tootie's hands.

Tootie looked up at Vicky who nodded back at her, unfolding the paper Tootie read it out loud:

 **Dear Tootie,**

 **I would like to thank you for being the only one who believed in me. I may not show my affection towards you and I'm sorry. For years I've been hiding something under Dimmesdale's radar, a secret that if revealed would completely ruin my life for the worst. It was so hard to keep it a secret, I wanted to tell my friends and family everything but I was bound by the rules so I couldn't. Since it doesn't matter anymore I feel you deserve the right to know. You know how Mr. Crocker is always talking about me having Fairy godparents? Well, he was right… I did have Fairy Godparents and they meant the world to me. I was 9 years old when I obtained them on the night Vicky began to babysit me, in between her vicious wrath and my neglectful parents I became miserable enough to obtain one of the most precious gifts I've ever received. My godparents Cosmo and Wanda were more than my fairies… they were my family. The love we had for each other was magical (no pun intended) it was love I've never felt before from a parent figure. Then I wished them up a biological son and soon they like my parents began to neglect and ignore me. Without their love, I felt empty and alone once again. Life progressively got worse for me, I had no way to defend myself causing me to slip into a deep depression that led to cutting myself. At that point, I decided I felt enough pain and tried to end it multiple times but I always failed… feeling once again like a loser. Taking a look around my house I found out where my dad stored the bullets to his hunting rife and well you know the rest. One of my biggest regrets was not giving you a chance. I was so wrapped up in obtaining a relationship with my kindergarten crush Trixie Tang that I guess I never thought of obtaining one with you. Perhaps you could have made me happy, perhaps you could have given me a reason to live, perhaps you could have returned a smile to my face. Just remember Tootie, you are special… your heart beats genuine. You truly care for other and that's going to get you a long way! Never surrender to those who will try to break you, keep being yourself. I know you can… you are a strong person!**

" ** _Love, Timmy Turner"_** Tootie finished tears still falling.

Tootie looked over at Vicky who also began to cry. Extending her arms out to Tootie, Tootie inched forward and embraced her big sister. Holding each other the two cried in each other's arms… afraid to let go.

In between sobs, Tootie whispered something that made Vicky smile.

" _I will Timmy, I will stay strong_ "

* * *

 **A/N: AHH.. IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK!**

 **A/N: This is a re-write of Tootie's chapter. Reading over the orginal chapter I realized the original had nothing to do with the re-write of chapter 1 so I re-wrote the entire chapter!**

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**

 **A/N: I'am planning on going back and re-writing most of the chapters because like I feel they have alot more potential!**

 **A/N: Anyways guys... thanks for reading this chapter!**

 **A/N: PLEASE SHARE YOU'RE THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS ON THE NEW CHAPTER 2!**

 **A/N: Some issues regarding the Re-Write have been fixed. THANKS ArendAlphaEagle for pointing out various mistakes made in this chapter!**

* * *

 _The Reason Behind the Cuts / rE-B0oT_


	3. One Day Too Late

The Reason Behind the Cuts

* * *

Chapter 3: One Day Too Late

PoV: Cosmo

Outside grey clouds lingered until the sky opened up and the rain fell relentlessly. It started off as a mist that was carefully carried by the wind. The wind gently touched the trees causing them to softly sway in the wind. I watched from my window as water droplets silently gathered on this glass. Completely lost in thought thinking about nothing but the incident. The images flashed through my mind constantly reminding me of what I've lost. No matter what I do the images always resurface. I can't get it out of my head. He's always there.

 _Tick, tock hear the clock countdown_

 _I wish the minute hand could be rewound_

By no means was his death all my fault… but it felt that way. I was the one who was supposed to protect him, I was the one who was supposed to love him, I was the was the one who was supposed to watch over him. I was supposed to be there for him. The hard truth is all of this could have been prevented if we were there for him like we were suppose to be. Instead, we lived in our own world while our godchild suffered on account of our selfishness and that's something I can never forgive myself for.

 _in the madness, I guess I just forget_

 _To do all the things I said_

It hasn't been any easier on Wanda. I remember the night it happened, the way she ran over to his body and attempted to put it back together. Ever since then she hasn't been the same. We hardly ever talk anymore, and when we do we say very little. It's been a week since I've seen her face. Then there's baby Poof. Unfortunately, neither of us are capable of taking of him so I asked my mother to watch over him for awhile.

 _Tick tock hear my life pass by_

 _I can't erase and I can't rewind_

I traced the raindrops down the window with my finger. To make matters worse earlier today we were visited by Jorgen who brought even more bad news. Tomorrow we are to attend fairy court for our trial. According to Jorgen, the fairy council is going to revoke our licenses for violating fairy law. It only gets worse. But, in the end, I can only blame myself.

* * *

I and Wanda stood before the giant silver doors that stood between us and the courtroom.

" _This is it,_ " Wanda said quietly.

" _Yeah, I guess so,_ " I replied.

" _Remember we are in this together,_ " I said extending my hand towards Wanda.

" _I know,_ " Wanda whispered taking my hand.

Holding hands we prepared for the worst. Pushing open the double doors we walked down the middle aisle, avoiding eye contact with the fairies who gave us death glares and those who threw insults our way. Coming to the end of the aisle a security guard led us to a rectangular table with two seats. Pulling the seats from the table the guard motioned for us to take a seat which we hesitantly took.

" _Court is now in session,_ " The guard exclaimed.

" _The trial of Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle will now begin,_ " The fairy elder said slamming down his gavel.

" _Cosmo, Wanda we have reason to believe Timmy Turner your godchild has passed away in your care, is this true?_ " The fairy elder questioned.

" _Yes, it's true,_ " Wanda said quietly.

" _To make matters even worse our records show Timmy took his own life out of misery. Cosmo and Wanda this is unacceptable!_ " the fairy elder boomed.

Gasping and whispering began to fill the once silent room as the inhabitants discussed their confusion among each other.

" _Cosmo, Wanda when you signed up to be Godparents you made an oath not only to protect and love your godchildren but you made an oath to keep them happy… no matter the cost._ " The Fairy Elder continued.

" _You broke that oath and as a result, your godchild became so miserable he began to harm himself,_ " the fairy elder exclaimed.

" _Cosmo, Wanda You've failed your duties as Godparents and worse you neglected your godchild. Because he has died in your care we have to revoke your licenses. We cannot trust you with another assignment"_ The fairy elder boomed.

" _Please hand your licenses to Jorgen,_ " The fairy elder said motioning for Jorgen.

Approaching Cosmo and Wanda Jorgen held out both hands towards Cosmo and Wanda. Collecting their licenses Jorgen without a word returned them to the fairy elder.

" _Cosmo, Wanda you are to never show your faces in Fairy World again… is that clear?_ " The elders exclaimed.

All the pain and emotions I felt begin to overwhelm me. Unable to find my voice I could only nod in agreeance.

"This court session is now over," the fairy elder said slamming down his gavel.

 _In the end, I'll make it up to you you'll see_

 _You'll get the very best of me_

I've got to live with the choices I've made. I've got to accept the fact that Timmy's gone and he won't be coming back. No matter how much I want him to. I know I have to let him go but I can't. Someday I will be reunited with him and once again we can be a happy family like we use to be… till then I can only wait.

* * *

 **A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL RE-WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

 **A/N: What do you guys think of the new Chapter 3?**

 **A/N: Share your opinion and thoughts by writing a review!**

 **A/N: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE NOTIFIED WHEN I RE-WRITE A CHAPTER... _FOLLOW THIS STORY!_**

 **A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read Chapter 3!**

 **A/N: Also, I would like to thank all my wonderful readers for taking the time to read and review this story... THANKS!**

 **A/N: If you have not read Chapter 14 (A.J's PoV) I suggest you read it!**

 **A/N: I will be writing a new chapter for The Reason Behind the Cuts (Chapter 15)!**

* * *

 _The Reason Behind the Cuts / rE-B0oT_


	4. Identity Crisis

The Reason Behind the Cuts

Chapter 4: Identity Crisis

POV: Trixie

Slowly I got off the bus and began to walk up the driveway of my house. Reaching the front door I was greeted by my father. Taking one look at me he frowned. Pushing past him I ran up the stairs and into my room and locked the door behind me. Sliding down the door and onto the ground I began to sob uncontrollably.

" _Trixie, is everything okay?_ " my dad questioned behind the locked door.

" _I just want to be left alone right now,_ " I said through tears.

" _Ok, I'll talk to you soon then,_ " my dad said letting go of the doorknob.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror across from me. The very person who was a contributor to the death of Timmy Turner. I could only stare in shock at the dark and hideous creature in the mirror staring back at me. I couldn't believe what I had become. Because of his death, I finally saw what popularity has done to me, it made me into something dark, something twisted, something evil. I didn't notice the popularity corrupting my once innocent mind. Turning me into a whole different person.

" _what have I become?_ " I whispered staring into the creature's cold eyes.

" _YOU AREN'T ME!_ " I said picking up a nearby shoe.

Throwing the shoe as hard as I could at the mirror I watched the mirror shatter into a million tiny pieces. It was time the world saw the real Trixie Tang. Reaching under my bed I felt around till I felt the familiar texture of the wooden box. Slowly pulling it out from underneath the bed I smiled to myself as I lifted the lid. Inside the box was a red baseball cap, a purple sweater, Vans sneakers, and a pair of blue jeans. Taking all the items out of the box I spread them out over the top of my bed. Glancing back into the box I smiled at the sight of a photograph I took the day I met Timantha. The only person I felt comfortable being my true self around.

Taking a closer look at Timantha I realized how similar she looked to Timmy. They had the same blue eyes, the same enormous buck teeth, and the same soothing voice. Not to mention it that same day I met Timantha I told her I would date any guy who would come out and say they liked girl stuff. Then that same day Timmy showed up admitting he liked girl stuff as if I told it directly to him. I haven't seen her since then. I can't believe Timmy would dress just like a girl just to hang out with me.

I always admired Timmy, he had determination. No matter how many times I shot him down he would try again in a different yet creative way to win my heart. Because of my status of popularity if I would have given him a chance it would have ruined me. I hated turning Timmy down, seeing the look of disappointment and failure shoot across his beautiful blue eyes.

I've decided I'm done hurting people. I'm done with being popular.

A smile formed on my face as I took off my clothes and replaced them with my boy clothes. Timmy did it for me and I'm going to do it for him. I slipped on my sneakers and sat down at my dresser, reaching into the drawer I retrieved a pair of scissors and began to cut the hair of the very popular Trixie Tang. As it hit the floor I smiled, I was finally myself. I stared at myself in the mirror and with a smile of satisfactory, I placed the baseball cap on my head.

Cleaning up the shattered glass I decided it was time to take all my stuff down. Pulling the comforter from my bed I laid it in the middle of the room along with my makeup, stuffed animals, and posters. Glancing around the now barren room I flashed a smile before gathering everything up and moving it to an old storage room. On my way back to my room I reached into the closet and pulled down a new comforter and pillows. Setting my bed I glanced over at the alarm clock and sighed as it read 10:30 PM. Taking off my shoes and my hat I slipped into bed and slowly dozed off.

Waking to the sound of my alarm clock I quickly got out of bed and took a shower to remove all of the makeup I applied yesterday morning. Quickly getting out of bed I dressed in my boy clothes, on my way out of my room I noticed the picture of Timantha on my dresser, picking it up I took one last look at it and smiled before pocketing the picture. On my way out the door, I grabbed a snack I could eat on the way to school.

Upon reaching the double doors of the school I sighed as I brought a hand to the doorknob.

" _I'm doing this for Timmy,_ " I whispered.

Turning the door handle I pushed open the door and walked in. _Ready to begin anew_.

 **A/N: I've revised the chapter and made it better. I've also taken your suggestions for this chapter into account and removed the pieces that don't make sense.**

 **A/N: So, what do you think of the new chapter?**

 **A/N: I am not sure what chapter I will be updating next. So stay tuned.**

 **A/N: I want you guys to know that I'm open for suggestions... and love feedback from you guys. So if you think I could improve on punctuation, grammer, spacing etc. let me know. I'll happily take your suggestions!**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the re-write for Chapter 4.**

 **A/N: IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO RECEIVE NOTIFICATIONS EVERY TIME I UPDATE A PREVIOUS CHAPTER OR UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER... FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

The Reason Behind the Cuts / rE-B0oT


	5. What We Missed

The Reason Behind the Cuts

Chapter 5: What We've Missed

PoV: Timmy's Mom

We dusted off the tape that was stored on the dresser in our room and popped it into the VCR, we sat down on the couch and waited for the television to power on. The TV sprang to life and we were greeted with smiling faces from our youth. We watched as our younger selves purchased a bunch of pink and purple clothing. Above all we watched Dave pick out the signature pink hat that Timmy use to wear. Tears began to flow like a river as we relived it all again, the tape soon ended and we popped in the next.

As the screen slowly faded in a smile spread across my face as we relived Timmy's birth, Timmy was born at Dimmesdale Hospital on March 21, 1992 at exactly 4:37 A.M. When Timmy was born he was silent. The doctor handed Timmy to Dave, Dave couldn't help but smile at the sight of his new born son. Dave walked over to where I laid and slowly handed Timmy over to me. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, as he took my finger he giggled. I smiled at him and looked over at Dave " _He's beautiful_ " I said with a warm smile. A smile flashed across his face as he keeled next to me and embraced me into a hug. The video ended leaving me and Dave crying into each other's arms.

Dave walked over to the VCR and popped in the next tape. Images began to dance before our eyes, Timmy filled the screen. It was our last tape " _But mommy I already ate so much of your delicious squash, beans, and turnips my tummy is full, may I please save the spinach for later?_ " The memories came flooding through my mind, I repeated line per line as the video progressed. I was living in the past, forgetting the future. The memories won't last, the happiness fades and your left with a soul cold reminder of what the present holds. The tape ended abruptly shaking me from the virtual reality I was entranced in. When I suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice from behind " _Timmy was a great kid, wasn't he?_ "

we turned in the direction of the voice and we caught eyes with two floating pink and green creatures. We recognized them from the events that took place just two days ago when Timmy committed suicide, we heard Timmy refer to them as Cosmo and Wanda. As I picked up a picture of Timmy that laid on the counter next me, in a low whisper " _Yeah, he was._ " As I started to let the tears flow I was comforted by Dave.

After what seemed like forever someone finally spoke up, it was the green haired fairy " _We miss him just as much as you do. You see he was like a son to us._ " I stared in confusion at the floating man" _What do you mean?_ " I asked through tears. He sighed and motioned for us to sit down.

When me and Dave finally took a seat next to the couple he held out his hand to us " _My name is Cosmo and this is my wife Wanda_ " he gestured towards the female siting to the right of him who waved and flashed a warm smile " _We were very close to your son._ " The man continued " _We were his fairy godparents, we would watch over, him we would protect him, we would grant his every wish, no matter how selfish._ " I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Timmy had fairy godparents? I interrupted him to ask a question that boggled my mind " _Wait… you granted Timmy his every wish?_ " I stared waiting for a response " _Yes, your son Timmy had quite the imagination_ " Upon hearing this I couldn't help but smile.

" _So why didn't he tell us?_ " Wanda spoke up " _It's because it's against the rules to reveal yourselves to anybody but your godchild and of course others who have fairies._ " It all made sense. So many questions filled my mind and I had the source right next to me " _How was Timmy? Was he good to you?_ " I eagerly awaited when Cosmo opened his mouth " _Mr. and Mrs. Turner I can assure you that Timmy, out of all the godchildren we've ever had in 10,000 years we can surely say that Timmy was by far the best. He was so full of energy, he was always grateful, he always had a positive outlook on life._ " Cosmo said with surety. Dave asked a question that was also on my mind "H _ow long have you been watching over Timmy?" Wanda looked us dead in the eye "We watched over Timmy for 67 years._ "

Both me and Dave threw looks of confusion at Cosmo and Wanda " _67 years? How? He was only 17._ " Cosmo chuckled at this comment " _Your son when he was 10 years old wished that everyone on Earth would stop aging. Timmy was brought before Fairy Court and trialed for being The Worst Godchild Ever. Timmy lost the case and everyone was then set forward 50 years, but Timmy with the help of Mr. Crocker was able to find us and make it right. When Timmy won his retrial, everyone was set back 50 years and Timmy was 10 again._ " Cosmo and Wanda told us all the adventure they had with Timmy. According to Cosmo and Wanda Timmy had saved the world multiple times. Cosmo and Wanda told us how Timmy wished for them to be our friends out of an act of selfless. After Cosmo and Wanda had finished we all decided it was time to go to bed. Me and Dave headed for our room and Cosmo and Wanda headed for Timmy's room because they felt the safest there. After hours of processing all that was told I finally managed to get some shut eye.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* the sounds of knocking coming from the front door awoke me with a jolt "Who could be knocking at this hour?" as I walked down the hall I passed Timmy's room were Cosmo and Wanda were sleeping. They were clenching a doll of Timmy and slept disturbed. I walked down the stairs and to the front door, I looked in the peep hole and saw two officers standing on the door step. Upon further inspection, I noticed Tootie was with them. I slowly opened the door and as the officer took note of me he spoke in a hard manner "Mrs. Turner we have some questions to ask you regarding your treatment towards your son Timmy. Is Mr. Turner home?" I was speechless and spoke through clenched teeth "Yeah, le-let m-me go g-get h-him." I turned around and slowly walked up the stairs were I met Cosmo and Wanda in the hall, Wanda looked concerned "Who's at the door?" I replied coldly "The police" as Wanda gasped I pushed pass her and Cosmo and into our bedroom and woke up Dave. "What's going on honey?" I couldn't say a word. He took notice of this and shook me to my senses "The police are here to question us about our treatment towards Timmy" he immediately panicked.

As calmly as we could we walked down the stairs and invited the cops and Tootie into our living room, everyone took a seat. The cops gave us a cold stare as he began the questioning " _Mr. and Mrs. Turner based on this little girl's testimony_ " he pointed at Tootie who gave us the cold shoulder " _She claims you neglected and ignored Timmy, she also has evidence to back up her claim. This evidence confirms our theory, you left your son Timmy alone with Vicky Valentine who has been known to torture kids, what makes this even worse is the fact that you left Timmy with her 24/7. According to Tootie, Timmy tried to tell you about Vicky but you wouldn't listen. Vicky has already been dealt with, she has been found guilty and has been sentenced to life in federal prison. You do know that Child Neglect is a part of the Child Abuse Prevention and Treatment Act of 1974 which states that child neglect results in imminent risk or serious harm to a child's health and welfare. Because the state of California strictly prohibits forms of child abuse and the fact that your son because of your neglect has commit suicide you are sentenced to lifetime in prison. Please turn around, place your hands behind your back._ "

The officers stepped forward and cuffed me and my husband. I couldn't believe what just happened. As the cops pulled us away I looked up and saw Cosmo and Wanda looking worried, holding each other with tears falling. " _I'M SORRY COSMO AND WANDA, THANKS FOR WATCHING AFTER OUR SON._ " The cop shook me violently " _Ma'am you have the right to remain silent!_ " he opened the door and shoved me in. I turned to see Cosmo and Wanda frown, crying they turned away from the window and left.

We arrived at the prison and we were taken to the front where they gave us our prisoner outfits. They then proceeded to take our finger prints and asked us to step into the room where they took our picture. They offered a shower which we denied. Me and Dave were separated and thrown in jail cells across from each other. I started to cry, I lost everything. My family is broken, I lost my son, I've been convicted and sent to life in prison. But despite all this I could only blame myself for the death of Timmy Turner. I deserved this for how I treated my only son. I deserve lifetime in prison. " _Feel the moment slip into the past_  
 _Like sand through an hourglass in the madness I guess I just forget to do all the things I said, time passes by never thought I'd winned up one step behind. Today I'm gonna try a little harder, gotta make every minute last longer. Gotta learn to forgive and forget cause we know we gotta make the most of it._ " I sang this to myself to comfort my troubled soul. I laded down on my hard bed and cried myself to sleep.

I was awoke by a guard " _Prisoner #75894 you have visitors. Your family has come to see you_ " I was confused we don't have family around these parts. I waked into the visiting room and sat down in my assigned chair. Two unexpected visitors showed up… it was Cosmo and Wanda. " _Cosmo, Wanda what are you doing here?_ " the gave me a look of concern " _We've came to see how you're doing._ " I smiled at the comment. " _I'm doing okay, it's been a lot harder on Dave._ " Cosmo and Wanda frowned " _I know, we just talked to him. He's not holding up well._ " After a couple seconds of silence, I smiled " _Thank you Cosmo and Wanda for visiting us. I just wanted to get the chance to say this face to face, thanks for looking after my boy and providing him with the happiness he deserved. Good bye Cosmo and Wanda. Hopefully we will meet again_ "

Cosmo hastily handed me something "I want you to have something, we've held it dear to our hearts but we want to share that love with you and Dave." I smiled and accepted the gift. I stood up and waved as the officer escorted me back to my prison cell. I smiled happy to know that my boy Timmy was watched over by such great people such as Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy really deserved it. I reached my cell and pulled the picture out of my pocket, I couldn't help but cry… it was a picture of Timmy with his fairies. I flipped the picture over and on the back in red text it read " _ **Our first family photo with Timmy Turner the best godson ever!**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: I felt the need for this chapter to be as long as it is. Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I plan on writing from everyone's point of view so stay tuned for the next chapter... but the question is how will Veronica deal with all of this?**

 **A/N: Thank you Someone Familiar for the idea centralized in this chapter.**

 **Someone familiar: _"_** _I don't know about the three fairies, but I would find it cathartic to see Timmy's so-called parents sent to a federal prison...aw, why not? I'd love to see every single one of his tormentors punished HARD. Though, poor Tootie. How is SHE going to carry on after this mess?"_

 **A/N: During my viewings of The Fairly Oddparents I always wondered why Timmy was treated so poorly. I always thought his parents should have gotten in trouble with the police, but they were able to get away with it. When I read Someone Familiar's review I decided to make my thoughts reality and I produced this. Thanks Someone Familiar!**


	6. A Heart in Ruins (Re-Write)

**The Reason Behind the Cuts**

* * *

 **A/N: This is a Re-Write, if you would like the original please PM me!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Heart in Ruins (Re-Write)

PoV: Veronica

 _I see you standing there, but you're so far away…_

 _Starving for your attention, you don't even know my name_

The minute I first laid eyes on him I instantly fell in love. I would often find myself staring deeply into his beautiful blue eyes that sparkled intensively full of life. Every time he locked eyes with me I couldn't hold the gaze so I would always look away. When I found the courage, I would attempt to spark a conversation but it would never last. When I found myself in his presence and I held his attention I would become extremely nervous… not being able to speak.

Later that year I met two boys named Tad and Chad. We became great friends and once we knew each other I began to ask them for relationship advice and how I could get the attention of my true love. They always asked me who it was, I never told them because I didn't want them to know… I didn't want anyone to know and maybe that was part of my problem. But, then this girl moved in and changed the entire game for me. I learned my all-time crush had a gigantic crush on this new girl and he was letting her know it.

He was always around her, so I had to be too. I decided to friend the girl just to get closer to Timmy. After a friendly chat with Trixie we became close friends and shared the same interests as one another. Soon I found out Trixie didn't like Timmy and she began to show it, I began to follow in her footsteps because I wanted to stay close to Timmy and now that I think of it… I WAS STUPID! I began to insult him which made him sad, I didn't realize what I was doing to him I only thought of my own self-gain.

I started to dress like Trixie, I began to act like Trixie, I began to call myself Trixie. I molded myself into someone completely different, hoping then and only then he would notice me. But it never worked and I didn't know what to do, I tried everything I could think of to gain his attention and when I couldn't I only blamed myself. I began to put myself down tell myself I wasn't beautiful enough, I wasn't talented enough, I wasn't smart enough, I wasn't mature enough. I began to give up my hopes realizing it was only a dream… I couldn't actually get him to notice me.

 _Every single day, I find it had to say_

 _I could be yours alone_

Veronica entered the dense hallways of Dimmesdale Elementary, which was flooded with rushing students collecting their supplies from their lockers and hurrying to class. Veronica managed to push past all the unpops as the popular kids called them. She managed to make it to her locker in one piece and began to rummage through collecting her need supplies and sighed as she realized it was 4th period… Crocker's class.

As Veronica was walking down the hall she heard her name being called from somewhere behind her, as she continued walking she glanced back and saw Tad and Chad coming towards her. Veronica turned back to look where she was going when she suddenly knocked into someone causing her and the other person to stumble to the ground. Veronica rubbed he side and leaned up, she suddenly found herself glancing into a pair of familiar blue eyes… she gasped as she realized it was Trixie!

Veronica pulled herself off the ground and began to stare down at Trixie, who was wearing all new clothing and a new haircut. Veronica parsed her lips together as she looked Trixie up and down. She extended her hand towards Trixie, who with a smile accepted it. When Veronica stood face to face with Trixie she let out a little chuckle. She pointed at Trixie's outfit " _What's this? You look like one of the unpops!_ " Trixie smirked before Veronica continued " _Trixie, you need to change back into your old clothes, I can't be seen with you like this!_ "

Without warning Trixie busted out screaming " _I don't care! I'm tired of being told what I can and can't look like I've let it dominate my life, always caring what other's thought! This is me and if you don't like it, I don't want to be your friend!_ " Veronica didn't know what to say, she's never seen Trixie like this before… let alone to her. Veronica glanced at Tad and Chad who in return just nodded their heads and walked away. Veronica screamed back " _FINE, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS!_ " When everyone left Veronica leaned against the locker next to her and began to sob uncontrollably. When she was able to control her emotions, she decided she better head to class before she received a truancy.

 _You will see someday, That all along the way_

 _I was yours to hold_

As I ran into the room I sighed as I noticed Crockpot hadn't entered the room yet, so I was safe. I took my seat next to Tad and Chad who turned away from me with a smirk. I opened my mouth to say something to them but before the words escaped my mouth the door flew open and Crocker came stumbling in. He plopped down at his desk and instantly put his head down. The class fell silent as they watched him twitch his head back and forth multiple times. After a long period of silence Crocker rose from his desk and glanced at the class.

The class read his tear stained face as something was seriously wrong and whispers began to fill the once silent room. Crocker glanced around and opened his mouth to say something but wasn't able too. After a minute, he busted out " _Class, I have some unfortunate news about one of your class mates._ " Everyone glanced around and took notice of the empty seat that belonged to Timmy Turner. Crocker continued " _Timmy Turner has passed away, he is no longer with us._ " Crocker proceeded to tell us how Timmy did it and why. When Crocker finished every occupant in the classroom let out a loud gasp and some even began to throw up, while others began to pass out.

Veronica stood up and pointed at Trixie " _YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_ " Trixie smirked before standing up and walking over to Veronica " _MY FAULT? HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?_ " Veronica instantly shot back " _IF YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS MAKING FUN OF HIM, HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE_ " Trixie balled up her fingers and with a swift motion connected her fist with Veronica's jaw. Veronica fell to the ground and upon hitting it instantly passed out.

 _I'm stretching but you're just out of reach, you should know_

 _I'm ready when you're ready for me_

When my vision returned I was met with concerned looks, I glanced around and noticed my mom, Trixie and her dad, Tad and Chad, Crocker, Principle Waxelplax, and many others. My mom took my hand " _Veronica, sweetie... can you hear me?_ " I nodded shaking my head. I felt a sharp pain in my head and put a hand to my head where I felt a giant bump. After everyone said goodbye and presented their get better soon cards Trixie entered.

She approached my bed and sat next to it. She looked at me and frowned " _I'm so sorry… I clearly wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean to punch you like that!_ " Veronica flashed a smile "It was all my fault, I was the one that blamed you." Trixie grinned. Veronica looked up at the ceiling before returning to gaze at Trixie " _So, why are you really wearing those clothes?_ " Trixie looked down at the clothes she was wearing and sighed.

"Well it's because just like you said I felt bad for doing all those things to Timmy and well I decided to make it right by being who I really am, the person I was before I moved to Dimmesdale." Veronica looked deep into her eyes " _Oh, I had no idea. I'm sorry_ " Trixie stood up " _It's Ok Veronica. You rest up okay. I'll see you when you get out okay?_ " Veronica smiled at Trixie and watched her exit the room. Veronica turned her head to look out the window, she observed the stars… knowing her true love was among them smiling back down at her.

 _I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

 _I'm ready when you're ready for me_

 _You should know…_

 _I was yours to hold_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked the new Chapter 6!**

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys thought by writing a review!**

 **A/N: I wanted a little more Trixie and Veronica interaction!**

 **A/N: As The Reason Behind the Cuts comes to it's final chapter I would like to thank all of you who stuck around with me!**

 **A/N: I had a blast writing The Reason Behind the Cuts and I owe it all to my wonderful readers who left those positive comments, provided advice (Thanks Someone Familiar!) and all those who participated in OPEN Chapters!**

 **A/N: This was my first FanFiction and I would like to thank you guys for making this the most positive experience I've ever had!**

 **A/N: Ok. Guys let's finish this!**

* * *

 ***Chapter 13's PoV:**

 **| EVERYONE |**

 *** = Chapter 13 will be the last Chapter in The Reason Behind the Cuts!**

 **Because this will be the last chapter it has to be the best, so please be patient as I write this chapter (It might take awhile!)**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 6 (Re-Write)!**

 **A/N: I want you guys to know that I'm open for suggestions... and love feedback from you guys. So if you think I could improve on punctuation, grammer, spacing etc. let me know. I'll happily take your suggestions!**

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying The Reason Behind the Cuts so far!**

* * *

 _* IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO RECEIVE NOTIFICATIONS EVERY TIME I UPDATE A PREVIOUS CHAPTER OR UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER... FOLLOW THIS STORY! *_


	7. Bringing Out the Soft Side

The Reason Behind the Cuts

Chapter 7: Bringing Out the Soft Side

PoV: Jorgen Von Strangle

I sat at my desk bored out of my mind, usually I would be adding another rule to Da Rules because of Turner but I've noticed the last couple of years Turner hasn't broken a rule or done something equally worse for a rule to be added. It's kind of worrying me, I've also noticed that the Anti-fairies and the Pixies haven't tried to take over Fairy World. I was pulled from my thoughts. I noticed my door to my office slowly open and witnessed Binky pop his head through the crack " _Jorgen the Fairy Council would like to see you immediately. It's of great importance._ " I raised my eyebrows at the statement. Usually I must call for the Fairy Council, but there calling for me? Things keep getting weirder and weirder. As Binky retreated and closed the door I slammed my wand against the ground and appeared before the Fairy Council.

Upon entering Fairy Court, I could tell the meeting was of importance, books laid across the floor, chairs were flung across the room, tables were broken, and the Fairy Elders were a mess. When they took notice of me they began to stumble " _Jorgen you have been summoned because The Chosen One, Timmy Turner has committed suicide in the care of his godparents Cosmo Cosma and Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma. This is the first occurrence of a godchild dying in the care of his or her godparents in over a thousand years! Because of this violation Cosmo and Wanda have violated Fairy Law and must give up their jobs as Fairy Godparents, they are not capable of having a godchild. See to it at once that you notify them of these issues and have them prepared to appear in front of the court tomorrow. You are dismissed._ "

As I walked out of Fairy Court I was shocked, confusion had passed and anger stirred. I clenched my fist and threw it at the wall, putting a hole in the wall which just magically repaired itself. I couldn't believe Cosmo and Wanda would let this happen. My secretary approached me cowering in fear in a low voice " _Please bring the files of Timmy Turner to my office at once._ " She could only nod.

In my office, I couldn't help but destroy my office to help relieve the anger I felt at that moment. As soon as I broke my desk in half my secretary entered with a huge stack of files that extended to the ceiling. I waved my wand to poof my office clean and motioned for her to lay the files on my desk. When she left I grabbed the first paper from the top and read through it. I smiled as I relived the moment I assigned Cosmo and Wanda to be Timmy Turner's godparents. When I reached the bottom of the pile I found the record I was looking for.

Reading through the file I wanted it to be one big typo and didn't want to believe any of it so I yelled for my assistant to get me the footage from Fairy Surveillance so I could see what really happened. I popped the tape into the giant TV I poofed up and carefully reviewed the footage which confirmed every word on the file. I started to steam when I noticed Timmy cutting himself and Cosmo and Wanda nowhere to be found to stop him. The ending of the footage was too much to handle. I witnessed the conversation between Timmy, his parents and his godparents. The words coming out of Timmy's mouth were unbelievable and, then it happened… the rifle, the splat, the thud and then the screams.

As the tape ended I was furious at Como and Wanda, I wanted to kill them. I managed to contain my anger and against my better judgement sent a messenger to deliver the notice to Cosmo and Wanda. All of this was too much and really affected me, causing me to lose sleep. I knew who to blame and that didn't make me any happier. I can't believe the same boy who saved Fairy World from the Darkness was taken out by his own hand.

There they are… the very people who were a reason in Timmy's death. As they spoke to the Elders it hurt me to hear the voice of my true best friends coming out the mouth of a selfish shrew. Hearing the Elders finish I stepped forward with my glowing wand, I spoke to them in an unfriendly manner " _COSMO, WANDA YOU HAVE FAILED YOU'RE DUTIES AS GODPARENTS, DO YOU AGREE WITH THE DECISION OF THE FAIRY COUNCIL?_ " Wanda nodded and the council slammed down the gavel, closing the court session. I stood there watching Cosmo and Wanda slowly exit the room, Wanda looked up at me and I frowned back. They walked passed me, neither of us saying a word to each other.

When everyone left and it was just me standing in the court room alone I cried. I've never cried unless it was out of self-pity. I always thought of the human race as strange, pathetic and wimpy but after going through the loss of Timmy Turner I now have respect for the humans, they go through this pain every couple of years. Fairies have never felt the pain of losing someone, fairies are immortal and humans are not. The only pain fairies feel is letting go of their godchildren when they grow up, some kids harder on the fairy then others. But we have never experienced a pain like this.

Sitting up in my bed I read through each and every rule I had to add to Da Rules because of Timmy and just smiled as I thought of the memories that evolved from writing these rules. When I finally got to the back of Da Rules I found the Timmy Turner Loophole that was going to be put into action on Timmy's 18th birthday making it so Cosmo and Wanda could stay with Timmy as long as he made selfless wishes, which I knew he would. I frowned as I tore out that page because it was no longer needed. When the page was torn out I spotted a rule that was enacted long ago, the very first rule.

" _ **Rule #1: Separation of Species**_

 _ **This rule defines that ALL magical species (Pixies, Gnomes, Anti-fairies, Sprites, etc.) must be separated and given their own realms and no matter what they must never come together. Violation of this rule will result in severe punishment and possibly death. This rule is enforced at ALL TIMES.**_ "

I tore the page out and called out for Binky " _Binky! Get out here NOW!_ " as Binky slowly but surely made his way in I glanced at him and shot him a warm smile which confused him " _Binky, Call together the Anti-fairies, Pixies and every other species… including the humans who knew Timmy Turner. Bring them to Fairy World! Timmy Turner deserves to be honored and buried properly_ " Binky nodded in agreeance and slowly closed the door behind him.

Suddenly I was poofed from my room to Fairy Court. The Elders looked down upon me with disgrace "J _orgen you have violated Fairy Law by violating Rule #1: Separation of Species, we know the death of Timmy Turner was hard on you and the rest of us but we can't go breaking Da Rules._ " I wanted so bad to kill the Elders but decided against it because of how powerful they were compared to me " _ **I DON'T CARE ABOUT DA RULES, IF IT'S GONNA STOP ME FROM GIVING TIMMY TURNER A PROPER BURIAL THAT HE DESERVES THEN I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM!**_ " I screamed at the Elders.

They just frowned " _Ok Jorgen you leave us no choice. You are no longer_ _ **HEAD OF THE FAIRIES**_ , _NOW GET OUT OF OUR COURT!_ " I just turned around and walked out of the court. I poofed down to Earth and found Cosmo and Wanda sitting in a bench in Dimmesdale Park. I made my way over to them and sat next to Cosmo and followed their gaze up to the stars. Without looking down Cosmo spoke through sniffles " ** _Timmy use to love looking at the stars, we would spend hours as a family just sitting on the roof of his house gazing at the stars._** " A smile spread across my face. As we continued to gaze at the stars Wanda pointed out In the distance, a star glimmered growing brighter and brighter. I could only whisper a single word as the tears began to fall at this beautiful sight… " _ **Turner**_ ".

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa. Jorgen the toughest fairy in the universe gave up his job for Timmy? WOW. That's true love.**

 **A/N: Okay so I want to make Chapter 8 OPEN which means you guys can suggest different Points of Views. Whatever character's PoV is recommended the most I will write Chapter 8 from their PoV so REVIEW to recommend a PoV!**

* * *

 **Guidelines for OPEN Chapters:**

 **1). The format for requesting a Pov is as follows: REQUEST-POV-Character's Name Here.**

 **2). If you would like me to add to a current chapter type REWRITE in all caps before the character's name (Example: REQUEST-POV-REWRITE-Timmy)**

 **3). If a characters PoV is not recommended within 2 days of the OPEN Chapter notice then I will pick the PoV for the next chapter!**

 **4). Please do not spam the same character!**

 **5). Please respect other contributors, please do not curse, or insult other contributors.**

 **6). Every couple of chapters I will make a Chapter OPEN, just look in the Author's Note sections of the latest chapter to learn about future OPEN Chapters.**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 and look forward to reading future chapters!**

 **A/N: If you would like to receive notifications about future chapter uploads and chapter updates please follow This Story!**

 **A/N: Chapter 8 will be OPEN so please suggest PoV in the review sections!**

 **A/N: If I don't recieve a PoV request before May 30, 2017 (Tuesday) 4:00 PM I will automatically select the next PoV. Thanks.**

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying The Reason Behind the Cuts so far! Thanks for reading Chapter 7!**


	8. Longing For Friendship

The Reason Behind the Cuts

Chapter 8: Longing for Friendship

PoV: Anti-Cosmo

Anti-Como stared at the blueprint of his yet to be built Destructolazer he was planning on using to destroy Fairy World, with a sigh he threw down the blueprints realizing that he was missing ideal parts he could only get in Fairy World. In all his anger and frustration, he was able to calm himself by glancing at the photo of Timothy that laid next to him. No matter where Anti-Cosmo went he was constantly thinking about the small brunet. He always longed to be his godparent but because of Anti-Fairy Worlds nature it was impossible to satisfy Mother Nature at the annual bakeoff and receive godchildren.

Anti-Cosmo never really cared for the others he only longed-for Timmy Turner the boy that indoubtly foiled his plans time and time again. Anti-Cosmo couldn't figure out where his feelings for the boy were coming from, maybe he shared a part of Cosmo that effected the way he loved or maybe his feelings were genuine and he naturally loved the boy. Anti-Cosmo could never figure it out, he would spend long nights just fearing for the boy because he knew his idiotic counterpart was probably making everything worse. He never saw Cosmo as a capable godparent, heck he didn't even know how he got Wanda to marry him. Just thinking of the things Cosmo could do to harm Timothy kept him up at night and even when he could sleep he had nightmares of Timothy getting hurt which broke his black throbbing heart.

Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the pen falling from his hand and only when the pen hit the floor with a thud he was again aware of his surroundings. He again glanced over the blueprint and sighed as he knew another setback was at play and it would be even longer before he could finally take over Fairy World and claim his beloved. Anti-Cosmo never wanted to harm anyone by taking Fairy World, he never did. The fairies gave them multiple chances to claim godchildren but because of their nature and their differences the world always prefers good over evil so they were really never given a fair chance.

Anti-Cosmo knew the only way for things to go their way was Fairy World domination. If he could successfully take over Fairy World anti-fairies could happily live with their desired godchildren without worrying about what fairies thought of the ordeal. What the fairies never understood was that besides anti-fairies' hateful nature that under the blue flesh beats a heart that is just like theirs that is capable of loving.

His love was so strong for Timothy that Anti-Cosmo in the depths of the night whould sneak out of his castle and poof to Earth and fly above Dimmesdale until hw spotted his beloved's house where he spot the fairy family and his beloved laying on the roof of his house glancing up at the stars, he too would glance at the stars with them, of course not letting them know of his presence. Once his fairy family would depart into his house Anti-Cosmo would try to work up the courage to appear to Timothy but could never bring himself to do it. As soon as Timothy would get up and leave Anti-Cosmo would sigh and anger himself for not appearing to the brunet he loved so dear.

He would watch him sleep and look down upon him with glee as the boy snored filling the empty room with sound. Anti-Cosmo would always hide in the depths of the darkness making sure if Cosmo and Wanda were to check on him during the night that they wouldn't see him but of course Cosmo and Wanda never would which would anger Anti-Cosmo.

But lately Anti-Cosmo taking his daily routine trips above Dimmesdale noticed the brunet and his fairy family were nowhere to be seen and this carried on for years. The other anti-fairies began to take notice of Anti-Cosmo's disappearances during the night and started to get suspicious. Anti-Cosmo being the genius he was could tell by the way the other anti-fairies would study him and watch his every move. Anti-Cosmo didn't want anyone to learn of his affairs so he stopped leaving late at night which in return made him depressed.

One day Anti-Cosmo sat in his study slouching in his chair an anti-fairy approached him excited " _Anti-Cosmo your excellency a fairy is at the castle door and they would like to speak to you, he says he carries an important message from Jorgen Von Strangle himsel_ f." With the message carried out the messenger left as quickly as his tiny wings could carry him. Anti-Cosmo with a sigh raised to his weak legs and without flying he walked to the front castle door and slowly opened it to reveal a emotionless fairy who held a letter. The fairy handed the letter to Anti-Cosmo without saying a word and raised his wand and disappeared. Anti-Cosmo shut the door and walked back to his study. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a knife which he used to open the letter.

he read through the letter:

 ** _Dear Anti-Cosmo,_**

 ** _You are receiving this letter on behalf of Timothy Tiberius Turner, which has recently passed away by his own choosing. Next week Fairy world is hosting his funeral. The Anti-Fairies have been invited to join us on this special occasion, we hope to see you there in hopes that you will honor one of the greatest warriors to ever live. If you would like to attend please meet at Times Square 5:00 PM located in Fairy World. We hope to see you there!_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Fairy World_**

Anti-Cosmo's heart skipped several beats reading the letter. Anti-Cosmo already was suffering from not being able to see Timothy for no more than a mere couple of days. Anti-Cosmo couldn't take the pain, he couldn't live without Timothy. There was no possible way for Anti-Cosmo to see his beloved now, but Anti-Cosmo knew in is heart what had to be done so he could be with his beloved. Anti-Cosmo walked to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper where he wrote something down, at the bottom of his letter he signed his name and folded the paper and concealed it in an envelope.

Anti-Cosmo called for another Anti-Fairy which he had the envelope to and gave specific instructions for it to not be opened until tomorrow. The anti-fairy nodded and exited his study and soon Anti-Cosmo followed. Anti-Cosmo poofed outside his castle and stood overlooking the sharp rocks below him, with one foot dangling over the edge Anti-Cosmo threw himself off the cliff and into the sharp rock formations below. Before Anti-Cosmo hit the bottom, he whispered to himself "Now I can finally be with Timothy!"

The next day the letter Anti-Cosmo gave to the unknown Anti-Fairy was opened and as Anti-Wanda read the letter she broke down into tears and dropped the letter to the floor. Anti-Foop reached down and picked up the letter and carefully read it:

 _ **He was my all, he was my everything, he was my reason, he was my life. I don't expect you to know who I'm talking about, because I've kept it a secret all these years but the fact that he is gone and I can't be with him anymore brings me to terms of devastation and depression. I've decided there is one known way I can still be with him but it involves given everything up which I'm willing to do. I wanted to take the time to write you all this note that will serve as a reminder of how far love will take you. Don't forget that I love you all and I hope that you can carry on without me, but without him my life would have ceased to evolve and I would have been haunted by the fact that he is gone. I can't continue. Please if you will please recover my lifeless body from Devil's Pit and please if you can bury me next to my beloved Timmy Turner.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Anti-Cosmo**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was an OPEN Chapter suggested by:**_ Jet Engine ( **Thanks!** )

 **A/N: The next chapter is also an OPEN Chapter** _ **suggested by:**_ Someone familiar **which will be told from Vicky's PoV!**

 **A/N:** ArendAlphaEagle **posted a very valid question "** _I don't entirely understand guideline 2 for open chapters. If we only want extra stuff for a certain PoV, why do we need to type "REQUEST-POV-REWRITE-character"? Does that mean the entire chapter gets rewritten completely, as in that it won't resemble the original anymore? Or will only certain elements get rewritten so the new parts fit in getter?_ " **To answer your question REQUEST-POV-CHARACTER is because I want it in a specific format so it can stand out easily. But yes, rewrite means certain elements will be added and the chapter will be increased in length. Thanks for understanding and thanks ArendAlphaEagle! Hopefully I answered your question :)**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 8! I hope you guys are enjoying the Reason Behind the Cuts so far!**

* * *

 **A/N: I plan on writing from the following character's PoV:**

 **[] Chester**

 **[] A.J**

 **[] Francis**

 **[] Remy**

 **[] Elmer**

 **[] Sanjay**

 **[] Crocker**

 **[] Momma Cosma**

 **[] Big Daddy**

 **[] Poof**

 **[] Head Pixie**

 **[] Dark Lazer**

 **[] Mark Chang**

 *** And Many More ***


	9. Reflecting my Pain

The Reason Behind the Cuts

Chapter 8: Reflecting my Pain

PoV: Vicky

Vicky began to pack her medieval weapons while looking forward to a fun evening with her favorite Twerp. Vicky especially liked babysitting Timmy not because she liked the twerp but simply because his parents were so easy to manipulate and fool. As Vicky stood up and grabbed her bag full of torture weapons she walked towards her front door with a malicious smile full of hatred and despise. Vicky got in her car and started it.

Vicky pulled into the drive way of the Turners and sighed as she slapped on the fakest smile she could muster. Vicky approached the door as it violently flew open to reveille a relieved Mrs. Turner who at the sight of Vicky immediately smiled " _Vicky! Thank goodness, you're here. Me and Dave were just heading out. We are running late for our business trip. We will be gone for a week so we need you to babysit for the rest of the week is that okay._ "

Vicky flashed a genuine smile at the thought of making all that money, without hesitation Vicky responded sweetly " _Yeah! That would be great. Timmy and I have been getting along so well, I'm sure he'll be just as thrilled as I am._ " Vicky made sure every word had a friendly tone attached to it. Mr. Turner with a smile from hearing Vicky's comment struggled to pull his suitcase which was too large for the doorway. Vicky seeing this approached Mr. Turner and motioned for him to step aside which he did. Vicky rotated the suitcase on its side and with a firm tug brought it out onto the front porch.

Mr. Turner smirked and ran his hand and through his hair. Tipping Vicky for helping him, Mr. and Mrs. Turner hopped into their trusty " _Turner Mobile_ " and drove off. Vicky waved the Turner's down and once they were out of sight Vicky glanced up to Timmy's bedroom window and smiled maliciously as Timmy looked down at her with a frown.

Vicky walked into the house and setting down her " _fun_ " bag she whistled to Timmy. He came trudging down the stairs with a sigh as he met contact with each step, reaching the bottom he stood there looking down at the ground. Vicky noticed this and planted a firm hand on his shoulder, she lifted up his head in an attempt to get him to look at her. He didn't resist and as he stared into Vicky's empty eyes he sighed and in a low voice asked something that completely stunned Vicky " _Go ahead, hurt me. I'm use to it._ " Vicky didn't know what to say.

Vicky backed up as she noticed Timmy reach into his pocket and pull out a blade, he opened it and without hesitation he pulled up his sleeve and started to slowly cut his arm. Vicky starred in shock and glancing at his face she noticed he was smiling in pleasure as he did it. Vicky upon seeing this feel to the floor as she saw a 12 year old Vicky cutting herself exactly how Timmy had.

The sight of his blood brought Vicky back to the very memories she struggled to forget, the memories that fueled her nightmares, the memories that made her what she is today, the very root of her bitterness. _Vicky when she was young was abused emotionally and physically by her father who at the time was always drunk because of her mother's absence. Vicky's father always hurt Vicky because he blamed her for his wife's death. When Vicky was born it put too much stress on her mom's body that upon holding Vicky in her arms died seconds later._

 _As Vicky grew up her father progressively got more and more violent and would start to beat Vicky violently. Vicky never understood why. One night Vicky's dad couldn't take it anymore and gave Vicky up for adoption when he was finally sober enough to realize what he was doing to his only daughter. Months later Vicky was adopted by the Valentines a simple yet sweet family that gave her what her father never could, attention and love. Vicky for years had finally found her happiness that is until Tootie was born. Tootie became her foster parent's everything and they began to ignore and neglect Vicky as her father did._

 _Vicky couldn't take it, she vowed that no matter what she would find a way to make enough money to bail town and start a new life. Vicky began to babysit and soon realized as she was making her money she could inflict the pain she felt on others giving them a little taste of what she felt as a child. But at night Vicky couldn't live with the guilt so she began to cut herself to take her mind off the guilt she felt. Pretty soon it became a habit and a need she couldn't control._

Vicky was brought back to reality when Timmy slammed the door to his room. Vicky didn't know what to do, Vicky realized what she was doing and realized Timmy upon reaching the point of cutting understood the pain she felt as a kid. Vicky picked up her bag and totally spaced out opened the door and walked outside into the still night. Vicky got into her car and drove home. She laid down on her bed and she felt the guilt that haunted her many years ago when she first started babysitting but this time it was different, she knew it couldn't be solved by cutting she knew the only way to rid herself of this guilt she felt was to apologize to Timmy face to face.

Vicky walked downstairs and out the door. She got into her car and started to back out when she noticed a police car pulling into her driveway. The officer got out of his car and upon approaching her car knocked on the window of the driver. Vicky rolled down the window and the cop smirked as he took notice of her face. " _We got her_ " the cop yelled back to his companions. Vicky asked confused " _Is there a problem officer?_ " the cop sighed and with a firm voice replied, " _Ma'am please step out of the vehicle._ "

Vicky stepped out of the car and stood before the police officer. The police motioned for Vicky to turn around and as she did she felt cold metal press up against her wrists. She tried to turn around but the cop stopped her " _Vicky Valentine, you're under arrest for purposely harming Timmy Turner in a way that's inhuman and unjustified. You will serve a lifetime in prison for these offences._ " Vicky could only nod and without a word climbed into the back of the cop car.

As the car started Vicky took one last look at her house and saw her family holding each other close, crying into each other's arms. Vicky could only think of what she had done, she thought of all the kids she harmed, all the money she collected out of cheating, the pain she inflicted on the ones she loved, and the wonderful family she took for granted. But out of all things she feared for Timmy Turner, she feared because of her, **Timmy's life was destoned to end soon, and she could never forgive herself for that**. **Whatever fate awaited her, she deserved it.**

* * *

 **A/N: I always felt the root of Vicky's bitterness was a lot more darker then we were told. Yes, this chapter is HOURS before Timmy committed suicide in Chapter 1.**

 **A/N: This was an OPEN Chapter suggested by Someone Familiar. THANK YOU!**

 **"** _As for the next POV? Well...I pick Vicky. REQUEST - POV - Vicky."_

 **"** _Yeah, I know this might sound really strange and even morbid, but I wouldn't mind reading Vicky's thoughts over this whole mess. I imagine she must be quite shattered now that her charade is kaput and paranoid towards whatever the future holds for her._ "

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to thank the following users for their kind words and reviews:  
** Colorlife

Jet Engine

Someone familiar

ArendAlphaEagle

biginferno

Chaos160

you're bad

too bad

 *** THANK YOU GUYS ***

* * *

 **A/N: Please note that Chapter 10 will be CLOSED. THANKS.**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading Chapter 9!**

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

 **A/N: If you guys would like to be notified about future or past chapter updates please FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 PoV:**

 **Poof**

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Unheard News

The Reason Behind the Cuts

Chapter 10: Unheard News

PoV: Poof

Poof glanced out the window and frowned as his gaze extended way beyond the sidewalk in front of Momma Cosma's house. Poof glanced back at the clock that hung silently on the wall and read 5:30 which was usually during rush hour, normally fairies without godchildren or the people who ran businesses in Fairy World would be coming home. But unlike most days everything was still and the streets remained vacant. Poof being as smart as he is began to question this vacancy and decided to try and get answers from his grandmother.

Poof climbed the wooden stairs and approached his grandmother's door, he reached up and turned the brass handle and listened for the click before giving the door an innocent shove. He poked his head inside and caught glimpse of his grandmother sitting on her bed clutching something Poof couldn't make out. Poof gave the door one last shove to fully open the door and at the noise of the squeaky door Momma Cosma glanced in the direction of the sound and smiled at the sight of her grandson.

Poof walked towards his grandmother's bed and stopped at the foot of it and flashed a smile before asking her what boggled his mind "Grandmom, how come it's in the middle of rush hour and the streets are empty?" Momma Cosmo shot poof a confusing glance before rising from her bed to see this for herself, as she pulled apart the blinds the light hit her causing her to squint in an effort to see, she shrugged as the empty streets shot validly into Poof's question. Seeing as Momma Cosma didn't have an answer to his question he decided to ask another question he knew she had the answer to… or at least he hoped.

"Grandmom, where are my mom and dad? They said they would be here two days ago to pick me up." Momma Cosma sighed and motioned for Poof to sit on the bed, and he did. Momma Cosmo smiled at Poof and pulled his cheeks which she just adored. "Don't worry sweetie, there just looking after Timmy" as she spoke Timmy's name she said it with emotion as she continued she attempted to hold back the tears that were begging to be released. "Don't worry Poof your dad will be back to pick you up very soon, now if you could grand mom would like to take a nap, I love you Poof." Poof got up and exited the room. Poof knew in the back of his mind that Grandma was hiding something and it had to do with his big bro.

Poof decided he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to know what was going on. He raised his wand and hoped and prayed that his time in Fairy School taught he all he need to know to accomplish teleportation with ease, Poof began to focus on his parent's home in the fish bowel and with a purple flash of light Poof was gone.

Poof opened his eyes and glanced around and smiled as he became aware of his surroundings. Poof walked down the long hallway the led to his parent's room, when he got to the long staircase he noticed his parent's wands were still encased. Poof began to realize that his parents were indeed home, he climbed the stairs and pulled one ear to the door to listen in. All he could hear was muffled sobbes coming from his parents from within the room.

Poof pulled his ears from the door and peaked through the crack in the large wooden doors. His sight of the room was limited and he could only see to the left his parents bed. Poof became worried as he took noticed of the dresser that laid across the floor, the clothes that were scattered, and the various holes that lined the walls, and the glass from the broken mirror… and then he saw her. He saw his mom and gasped at her appearance, her hair lost its swirl, her makeup was faded, her eyes were emotionless, her eyes hosted heavy bags, and her face showed signs of deuteriation. Poof couldn't even imagine the current appearance of his father.

Poof entered his parents room, Wanda lazily turned her head towards poof and with a frown she whispered in a raspy voice "You're not Timmy…" as she finished she coughed before resting her head back down on her pillow. Poof glanced around for Cosmo and found him on the floor next to the bed clenching a liquor bottle. Poof turned Cosmo over to discover Cosmo was awake and crying. Cosmo glanced up at Poof and smiled "Oh, hey Poof did you have fun at Momma Cosmas?" Poof nodded.

Poof pulled Cosmo to his feet and as he did so Cosmo's feet gave in and he stumbled to the floor, Poof frowned at the sight of his father falling. He could bear to see his parents like this, whatever happened really affected them. Poof decided to try and find Timmy, to see if he could get some answers. Poof teleported out of his parent's castle and into Timmy's room. Poof searched the entire house to find the place vacant which at first really didn't bother Poof, he just thought Timmy's parents were out again and Timmy was still at school.

Poof teleported back to his parent's room and in a loud voice making sure they both would hear him exclaimed "I can't find Timmy, and the house is vacant." Wanda let out a laugh and turned towards Poof where she responded coldly "Of course you can't find Timmy… he's dead." Poof looked at Wanda hoping for it to all be a joke but when Wanda didn't let up Poof began to get worried. Poof turned to Cosmo "Dad is Timmy… really… dead?" Cosmo could only nod yes.

Poof could only respond "Ti-Timmy?" and began to cry. Cosmo got up and cared for his crying son. After minutes of Poof crying and Cosmo trying to calm him down Poof finally stopped. Poof looked up into his caring fathers dole eyes "Wh-wh-what happened?" Cosmo told Poof everything. He told him about Timmy's suicide, them losing their jobs as fairy godparents, Timmy's parents being hauled off to jail, Vicky getting busted, Trixie becoming a tomboy, veronica's near-death experience, Jorgen giving up his job, and last of all Anti-Cosmo's death.

Poof finally understood, he finally realized why his parents were so devastated. Poof broke from his father's embrace and sat down next to Wanda and began to hug her which at this Wanda smiled. Cosmo seeing this flew over to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer and began to search for something. Cosmo smiled as he finally found what he was looking for, he flew in the middle of Poof and Wanda and pulled them both in. He flipped open the book and smiled. Poof sat comfortably in between his parents and smiled as his father flipped through the pages making poof relieve every memory with Timmy he had forgotten. Cosmo looked at Wanda and put one finger over his lips and pointed at Poof who was fast asleep snuggled up in between them.

* * *

 **A/N: After all the deep and depression filled Chapters of The Reason Behind the Cuts, I decided to end this one on a good note!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

| **OPEN** |

* * *

 **GUIDELINES FOR OPEN CHAPTERS:**

 **| Format is as follows: REQUEST-POV-Character's name. |**

 **| If you would like for a pre-existing character's PoV to be re-written please use the following format: REQUEST-POV-REWRITE-Character's name. |**

 **| Please respect each other, please no swearing, or foul language. Thanks. |**

 **| Please do not SPAM the same character. |**

 **| Every couple of Chapters I will make a Chapter OPEN just check in the Author's Notes section to check the status of the next chapter. |**

 **| I will be looking for requests and if I do not see any I will pick chapter 11's PoV! |**

 **| I will check on Wednesday 5:50 PM for requests |**

 **| THANKS! |**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 10!**

 **A/N: I Just want to say THANK YOU guys for taking the time to read and review my story. It really means ALOT to me. Thank you!**

 **A/N: I want you guys to know that I'm open for suggestions... and love feedback from you guys. So if you think I could improve on punctuation, grammar, spacing etc. let me know. I'll happily take your suggestions!**

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying The Reason Behind the Cuts so far.**

* * *

* _IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO RECEIVE A NOTIFICATION EVERY TIME I UPDATE A PREVIOUS CHAPTER OR UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER... FOLLOW THIS STORY!_ *


	11. Fulfilling My Desires

The Reason Behind the Cuts

* * *

Chapter 11: Fulfilling My Desires

PoV: Crocker

Crocker held the very device that gave him knowledge of the existence of fairy godparents. The torn and useless piece of junk felt cold to the touch after being kept in storage for so long. Crocker had no use for the device because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring the darn thing back to life. Sure Crocker could build another one, but Crocker knew it was a waste of time because his old one had ate the only fairy DNA sample he had and he had no hopes of acquiring a new one.

Crocker hated seeing the device, it always reminded him of his dark past or at least what he could remember of it. All the hours he wasted and all the school he skipped just to look for fairy godparents, always coming up empty made Crocker furious, till one day Crocker couldn't take it anymore and out of rage slammed the device down onto the rough pavement below cracking the screen and violently shaking the fragile insides.

As Crocker ran his finger across the giant crack that was present in the screen he heard the shuffling of feet and glanced up to see his students beginning to take their seats. Crocker threw the device back into the drawer next to him while making a mental note to return the device to the top shelves of the Crocker Cave. Crocker glanced at all the frowning faces but ceased gazing beyond a desk that stood without an occupant on the third row, frowning Crocker sighed as he realized Turner wasn't present meaning his day was going to be extremely boring without being able to humiliate Turner.

Crocker being an elementary school teacher found no joy in teaching. Crocker didn't agree to be a teacher because he wanted to teach these young minds, he simply taught because he knew among all these children that one of them had to be miserable enough to need a fairy godparent which he could capture and in this case, he found Timmy Turner to be that kid.

Crocker in the beginning hoped that he would be able to capture Turner's fairies without getting Timmy involved but soon found that to be impossible as his plans were foiled by Turner multiple times. Crocker began to develop a hatred towards the small boy and realized if he were to get rid of Turner he could capture his godparents. Time went by and Crocker after many failed attempts began to formulate plans to crush, maimed, distort, and even skin the boy. Of course, Crocker's plans always resulted in his plans backfiring and causing self-harm, but Crocker was so determined to capture Turner's fairies he would brush off the pain.

Crocker's plan was simple enough, eliminate Timmy Turner and capture his fairies. Crocker intended to use their magic to create the Crocker Empire and annihilate all those who opposed him first starting with the ones who laughed at him and mocked him. But a vague memory would wash upon Crocker making him feel like he once did rule the earth with an iron fist, that at one time he accomplished the impossible, but the more he thought about it the more details became missing until it fully faded.

Upon hearing the bell to officially end school Crocker released his students, when everyone had left Crocker glanced around making sure no one was watching and pushed a red button underneath his desk to open a hatch which led to the Crocker cave. Once in the Crocker Cave he powered on his supercomputer which upon powering on greeted him, Crocker then commanded the computer to release the Anti-Magic Cube.

Crocker spun around as it rose from within the ground, taking the glass lid off he picked up the cube and returned it to his desk which he immediately began to work on. When he finished the Anti-Magic Cube he began to yawn. Crocker didn't feel like driving home considering how late it was, so he decided to stay the night in his spare bedroom he rarely used. Crocker upon hearing his alarm on his phone go off, immediately rose from his bed and got dressed, as soon as he finished getting ready he took the door that led him to the employee bathroom. He exited the bathroom and began to walk back to his classroom, as he walked passed Waxelplax's office he noticed all the teachers were assembled and they were discussing something.

Waxelplax looking in Crocker's direction and upon seeing him motioned for Crocker to join them. Crocker sighed and walked into her office and walked over to his assigned chair and slummed down ready for another boring meeting. Crocker soon realized this wasn't any ordinary meeting, everyone laid their eyes on Crocker, Waxelplax leaned in and took his hand, "Denzel, I have some disturbing news about one of your former students." Crocker raised his eyebrows at the statement, she looked into his eyes and paused to wipe away a tear before continuing "Denzel, I wanted to inform you that your student Timmy Turner has…"

Crocker stumbled out of the room in an attempt to return to his classroom, all along the way Crocker kept close to the walls for support. He finally made his way to his classroom and without hesitation plopped down in his chair at his desk. His head became too heavy for his neck to support and a splitting headache washed over him so he quickly laid his head on his desk. Upon doing so he heard mumbles from within the class but kept his head down to try and relieve the pain he felt.

When this headache receded and he felt the strength he needed to raise he head he did so and by Waxelplax's orders he stood up and stared at all the confused faces wondering how they would take the news. He began slowly and made sure to show his true emotions towards the whole ordeal, and once he finished a loud gasp was emitted from every occupant in the classroom which led to vomiting and some even passing out. Crocker couldn't take it anymore so he fled from the room, and ran to the bathroom.

Crocker ran into one of the stalls and retrieved tons of toilet paper from which he used to wipe away the tears that were leaking from his face. Once he managed to control his emotions he thought about what he had been told, he did care for the fact that Turner killed himself but what really got him was how Turner did it, the details that were told were way to much… even for Crocker.

But then a malicious smile spread across Crocker's face as he came to the realization that Turner was no longer around to stop him, that he could finally capture his FAIRY GODPARENTS! Since Crocker was already in the bathroom he took the flight of stairs back down to the Crocker Cave and with a smile picked up his anti-magic cube which he planned on using to capture Turner's fairies with… and he knew exactly where to find them.

Crocker ran over to the exit that led to the outside world and with the push a button the door rose and Crocker took in a lungful of fresh air, as Crocker made his way to the parking lot he noticed one of his students Veronica Tidwell, being hauled off in an ambulance. Crocker brushed it off and climbed into his high-tech van.

Crocker then drove to the Turner's residence as while casing the place realized no one currently was home. Crocker retrieved the Anti-Magic Cube from the passenger seat and ever so slowly approached the red and white house, when he reached the door he was relieved to discover the door was unlocked. Crocker slowly opened the door and once inside started to ascend the stairs. Once at the top he heard voices coming from the room at the end of the hallway, he reached for the door handle and turned it slowly.

Crocker stood in the doorway stunned, right before him laid the very creatures he'd spent his entire life hunting. On the bed laid 3 fairies, as Crocker approached he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his Anti-Magic Cube and with a click pulled off the top. Upon hearing the sound, the three fairies turned around and as soon as they were facing him Crocker leaped forward… but after getting a closer look at the three he stopped dead in his tracks, the color of their eyes, the colors of their hair… pink and green. Pink and Green had always been Crocker's two favorite colors… and he didn't know why, they reminded him of happiness something he was living without and for the first time in forever Crocker felt an odd feeling, he felt love.

Crocker couldn't explain the intense feelings he felt towards the three creatures that sat before him, he almost felt as if these creatures were his family and they were somehow torn from him. Crocker felt as if the hole in his heart was filled. Crocker glanced down at the Anti-Magic Cube he held in his hands and dropped it to the floor next to the bed, he looked into their horrified eyes and with a soft whisper " _I'm so sorry_ " Crocker sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his hands to his face and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Crocker soon felt a firm hand being placed on his shoulder and looked back to see Wanda looking down at him with concerned eyes, she began to rub his back in a circular motion which Crocker found soothing it's almost as if she knew exactly how to calm him down. He looked into her worn eyes and instead saw the eyes of a mother and soon found another fairy wrapping his arms around Crocker's waist. Crocker began to cry tears of joy. Wanda shuffled Crocker's hair and whispered in his ear "I _t's okay, Denzel everything will be okay._ " and with a firm smile Crocker said three words that made the fairies smile… " _I'm finally home._ "

* * *

 **A/N: SO there it is guys... the rest of Chapter 11. I was watching the Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker yesterday and I felt bad for Crocker because he lost Cosmo and Wanda at age 10 and never got the chance to be with them for as long as possible like Timmy did, so I decided with Timmy being gone for Crocker to find comfort in Cosmo and Wanda and for Cosmo and Wanda to find comfort in Crocker. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **A/N: Also, I know I said it would be up yesterday, but I was actually gone, I was on a hike with the family. Thanks for understanding and being so patient with me!**

 **A/N: Also, let me know which writing method you prefer... the style from chapters 1-7 using First Person PoV or the style from chapters 8-11 using a mix of third and first person. Let me know, I want to know what style you guys prefer for maximum pleasurable reading for upcoming chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12's PoV:**

 **| Francis |**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 11!**

 **A/N: I want you guys to know that I'm open for suggestions... and love feedback from you guys. So if you think I could improve on punctuation, grammer, spacing etc. let me know. I'll happily take your suggestions!**

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying The Reason Behind the Cuts so far!**

* * *

 _* IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO RECEIVE NOTIFICATIONS EVERY TIME I UPDATE A PREVIOUS CHAPTER OR UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER... FOLLOW THIS STORY! *_


	12. Tainted By the Pain (Re-Write)

The Reason Behind the Cuts

* * *

Chapter 12: **Tainted By The Pain**

PoV: **Francis**

Francis approached the small boy known as Turner and as the boy turned around Francis smirked as he threw his fist directly into the boy's stomach, as Turner fell to the ground Francis smiled. As Turner laid on the ground clenching his stomach Francis began to violently kick the boys sides, in between kicks the boy let out a loud cry " _ENOUGH!_ " Turner stood up and while approaching Francis began to pull something out of his back pocket and pulled out a switch blade which gleamed in the sun. As Turner got closer and closer Francis fell to the ground. Turner pointed the blade at Francis and screamed " _YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN LIKE I DO!_ " and the boy walked away leaving behind a stunned Francis.

While Francis sat at the table with his parents they ate silently when all of the sudden the phone began to ring filling the quite room. His mother stood up from the table and walked to the kitchen, the ringing stopped as soon as his mother picked up the phone " _Hello, this is the Williams household, Mrs. Williams speaking…_ " Francis turned back to his plate and began to push around his food when he heard a gasp coming from the kitchen. His mother spoke with concern as she continued " _When? Oh my gosh that poor kid… yeah, I'll tell Francis. Send his parents my regards if you will… ok thanks._ " His father stood up and went into the kitchen.

He heard whispers coming from the kitchen and soon his parents returned with frowns on their faces " _Francis could you come into the living room_ " they looked at each other before they continued " _we have something to tell you_ " when they disappeared into the living room Francis grew nervous… he wanted to know what it was all about.

He entered the living room and his mother and father patted the space in-between them motioning for him to sit in-between them. He sat down and they both looked at him. His mother looked up at his father before she continued " _Francis, this isn't going to be easy for you to hear... Your class mate Timmy Turner yesterday died… we are so sorry._ " For the first time in forever Francis felt guilt, he felt like it was all his fault. He broke down crying and was soon comforted by his parents who in return hugged their only son.

" _Francis, Mrs. Wanes will see you now_ " Francis nodded at the lady behind the desk and entered his therapist's office, when he walked in Mrs. Wanes was there to greet him with a warm smile and a hand shake " _Good morning, Mr. Williams, if you would take a seat we can get started._ " Francis nodded and took a seat as instructed. She glanced down at her clipboard and smiled warmly at Francis " _Let's start at the beginning of your childhood, think back as far as you can remember_ "

Francis tugged at the corner of his lips as he thought back and with a smile he glanced at Mrs. Wanes " _It all started when I was 5_ " as Francis continued he began to tune out the real world around him and became lost in memory. As Francis grew up he noticed his father and mother's relationship slowly degrade over time. They began to start arguing on a frequent basis, when Francis turned 5 years old it finally happened, the thing that scarred Francis and made him what he is today.

His father during Francis's 5th birthday party decided he had enough after his mother made a smart remark towards him. He threw his fist at his mother and as it connected with his mother's jaw it sent her flying into the wall. Francis ran towards his mother who laid unconscious on the floor and began to hug her, he glanced up at his father who held his hands to his face and began to cry.

Francis sat quietly in between his grandparents, looking at the tiled floor listening to his parents argue back and forth before the gavel was slammed down and his father was sent to jail for 5 years. That night his mother tucked him in and with a firm kiss smiled at Francis before leaving the room. Every night from then on Francis would dream the same exact nightmare for a few years. He dreamt his father hitting his mother and then coming after him, Francis always woke up before his father would hit him.

Francis soon found a way to release all of the stress he felt by harming others and soon it became clockwork to Francis, he did it without realizing it and when he did it was too late and because of him Timmy Turner committed suicide. Francis blinked several times as he returned to the real world. He looked over his therapist who was finishing writing down something. She looked over at Francis " _Okay, Mr. Williams to control this anger I would like you to visit me once a week so you can have someone to talk to and hopefully we can sort all of this out._ " Francis stood up and offered his hand and she shook it. Francis walked out of her office feeling a lot better, ready to make a change for the better.

A month later Francis finally was able to control his anger and as a result became the captain of the football team, and instead of hurting others he protected them, and Instead of being feared, Francis was highly respected. As Francis finished signing a football for a fellow fan he looked up at the sky and whispered, " **Thank You, for helping me be a better person.** " while a tear rolled down his face he smiled and continued to sign the next football.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here it finally is... the legit Chapter 12.** **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **A/N: So, this is actually a Re-Write of chapter 12. The original like many of you pointed out had nothing to do with Timmy's death. So, I re-uploaded it as a One-Shot (The Kept Secret: The Untold Story) so go check that out!**

 **A/N: Thanks for the continued support guys I really appreciate it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13's PoV:**

 **| OPEN |**

 **Guidelines for OPEN Chapters:**

 **1). The format for requesting a Pov is as follows: REQUEST-POV-Character's Name Here.**

 **2). If you would like me to add to a current chapter type REWRITE in all caps before the character's name (Example: REQUEST-POV-REWRITE-Timmy)**

 **3). If a characters PoV is not recommended within 2 days of the OPEN Chapter notice then I will pick the PoV for the next chapter!**

 **4). Please do not spam the same character!**

 **5). Please respect other contributors, please do not curse, or insult other contributors.**

 **6). Every couple of chapters I will make a Chapter OPEN, just look in the Author's Note sections of the latest chapter to learn about future OPEN Chapters.**

* * *

 *** I WILL CHECK FOR POV REQUESTS ON JUNE 21 (WEDNESDAY) AT 8:17 PM (MOUNTAIN TIME) ***

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 12!**

 **A/N: I want you guys to know that I'm open for suggestions... and love feedback from you guys. So if you think I could improve on punctuation, grammer, spacing etc. let me know. I'll happily take your suggestions!**

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying The Reason Behind the Cuts so far!**

* * *

 _* IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO RECEIVE NOTIFICATIONS EVERY TIME I UPDATE A PREVIOUS CHAPTER OR UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER... FOLLOW THIS STORY! *_


	13. The Regret

The Reason Behind the Cuts

Chapter 13: The Regret

POV: AJ

AJ sat at the edge of his bed clutching a picture of his best friend Timmy Turner, who he had recently lost. Suddenly a knock could be heard filling the once silent room with noise.

" _Come in_ ," AJ said.

Entering AJ's room was Ashly, AJ's new girlfriend. Ashly stood at 4 feet 3 inches, her hair was midnight black that plunged over her shoulders, she had honey sweet lips, and a bubbly outlook. She also possessed glossy skin, slender eyebrows, and eyes that shined magnificently bright blue. She wore her usual gothic clothes in a rebellious way. Seeing AJ, she formed a warm smile that showed off her angelic-white teeth.

" _Hey sweetie, your mom told me all about your loss. I'm so sorry!_ " Approaching him she sat next to him on the bed, " _He must have meant a lot to you;_ _do you want to talk about it?_ " She asked rubbing him gently on the back. Noticing the photograph in his hands she raised an eyebrow " _Is that your friend?_ " Ashly asked pointing to the picture AJ held in his hands.

" _Yeah, that's him!_ " AJ said holding back the tears. _"This photograph was taken the day me and Timmy won the Brainathon,_ " AJ said smiling at the memory. " _It's been a few months since I last saw him_ ," AJ said breaking the silence. " _The way he acted that day was just not like him at all,_ " AJ said wiping away the tears.

" _What do you mean?_ " Ashly questioned unsure of what AJ meant. " _Let me explain,_ " AJ responded. " _At the beginning of class, our teacher Mr. Crocker went on another fairy godparents rant…_ " AJ continued ignoring the weird look Ashly gave him.

 ** _* FLASHBACK *_**

" _Admit it, Turner! Admit you have FaIrY GoDpArEnTs!_ " Crocker shouted in Timmy's face.

" _I don't, I don't have fairy godparents!_ " Timmy said emotionally.

" _I use to…_ " Timmy whispered loud enough for me to barely hear.

"Did they abandon you, like they abandoned me?" Crocker hissed.

Smirking at Timmy Crocker turned around and walked up to the front of the class where he proceeded to write something on the board. " _Ok, class since I don't care enough about your education just do something till the bell rings,_ " Crocker said slouching down in his chair.

Glancing over at Timmy I watched as he picked up his pink and green pencils and proceed to snap them in half. Throwing them to the ground I could hear Timmy begin to sniffle as he placed his head on his desk.

" _Weird…_ " I whispered to myself.

To the left of me sat Chester my other best friend. Instead of reading the chapter Chester the whole time had been making paper airplanes. I leaned over to him and tapped on his shoulder.

" _Chester, what's wrong with Timmy?_ " I questioned.

" _I don't know, he's been acting weird lately,"_ Chester said focusing on folding the flap of the plane.

" _We'll ask him during lunch,_ " Chester said finishing the plane.

" _Yeah, good idea!_ " I responded glancing over at Timmy.

Not long after the bell rang to dismiss us for lunch. Hearing the bell Crocker looked up from his desk and glanced at Timmy who still had his head down on his desk.

"Class, _you are dismissed for lunch!_ " Crocker said still eying Timmy.

Hearing Crocker's words Timmy lifted his head and hopped down from his desk. As we began to leave the classroom we were followed by Crocker, " _Mr. Tuner please come to see me,_ " Crocker said motioning towards the classroom. With a sigh, Timmy made his way limping into the classroom. Glancing down at us Crocker smirked, " _Run along now children,_ " Crocker said entering the classroom and closing the door behind him.

" _Chester, I think something is seriously wrong with Timmy!_ " I said as we approached the cafeteria. " _What makes you say that?_ " Chester asked pushing open the doors to the cafeteria. " _I mean did you see the way he limped into the classroom?_ " I asked. Chester stopped walking and looked over at me with raised eyebrows, " _Yeah, I actually did notice that! How do you think it happened?_ ". " _That's the thing, I just don't know!_ " I said thinking of the possible situations.

In the corner of the cafeteria sat Sanjay and Elmer who we always counted on for saving us a table.

" _Dude, what's for lunch?_ " Chester asked.

" _Orange Chicken!_ " Elmer responded.

" _Awesome, I love orange chicken!_ " Chester said sprinting for the main line.

When we got our food, we sat down with Elmer and Sanjay and began to eat our food. Glancing at the empty spot where Timmy usually sat I noticed Timmy was still gone. " _Hello, earth to AJ… you in there?_ " Chester teased trying to get my attention. " _uhm, what?_ " I said snapping out of my thoughts. " _We were just talking about the new Crash Nebula episode that aired last night._ " Chester said motioning towards the three of them.

As we finished our food the bell began to ring as a reminder that class was going to start soon. On our way back to the classroom I was shoved into the locker by Francis "Out of my way geeks," he said pushing past me. " _What the heck is wrong with him?_ " I questioned rubbing my arm. " _I don't know but he's a freak_ " Chester responded.

" _I know you guys are talking about me,_ " a familiar voice said from behind. Turning around we saw Timmy standing in the middle of the hallway, he had looked as if he had been crying. " _Just when I thought I could trust somebody in this fucking world,_ " Timmy said through clenched teeth.

" _But, Timmy we weren't talking about yo…_ " and before I could finish the sentence Timmy nodded his head and yelled, " _I don't want to hear anything you have to say, it's over and I'm done with both of you!_ " Timmy said angrily before turning around and limping the other way leaving us all in shock. " _What just happened?_ " I questioned in disbelief.

The rest of the day I never saw Timmy again. As I walked home I passed by his house and sighed.

" _What's going on with him?_ " I whispered to myself.

When I finally got home I decided to first check the mailbox. As I sifted through the various bills I came across the very thing I was looking for. Running into the house I found my parents in the kitchen sitting at the table. _"It's here… it's here,_ " I shouted enthusiastically. Looking up at me they smiled and pulled out a seat for me.

 _"Let's see if you got approved or not,_ " my dad said with a giant smile. Unsealing the envelope, I pulled out the paper within and unfolded it. I began to read it out loud " _Dear AJ, we are writing this letter to inform you that you have been accepted into the university. You will be pulled out of Dimmesdale Elementary no later than tomorrow. Please, see the principle on campus to configure and enroll in chosen classes_ ". As I finished tears began to fall from my eyes. " _Congratulations AJ! I'm so proud of you!_ " my mom exclaimed.

Going up to my room after dinner I began to pack everything I needed to take with me. As I cleaned out my closet I found a picture that made me smile… it was a picture of me and Timmy when we won the Brainathon against Snerd Elementary. Putting the picture in a safe place I began to pack the boxes into the car.

On my way out of town, I stopped at Chester's house to say my goodbyes. After a long talk and an emotional hug, I made my way over to Timmy's house. Upon ringing the doorbell, I was greeted by Timmy's babysitter Vicky Valentine.

" _What do you want twerp?_ " Vicky questioned giving me the death stare. " _Can I talk to Timmy?_ " I asked frightened. " _I don't think the little runt has time, he has a lot of chores to do,"_ Vicky hissed. " _Ok, can you just tell him I stopped by to say goodbye,_ " I questioned. " _Yeah, I'll tell him! NOW SCRAM RUNT!_ " Vicky yelled slamming the door in my face.

 ** _* END OF FLASHBACK *_**

" _I never got to say GOODBYE!_ " AJ said emotionally breaking down. " _I didn't know that would be the last time I would see him again!_ " AJ said through tears. " _Wow,_ " Ashly said shocked. " _His funerals in two days, I don't think I can bare to see him in a casket!_ " AJ exclaimed.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Ashly embraced AJ "M _y only regret is that I never told him how much he really meant to me… you know as a friend._ " AJ said through tears. " _Then let him know, go to the funeral and make amends._ " Ashly responded.

 **A/N: This is a rewrite (9/27/2018 9:30 PM) of chapter 13.**

 **A/N: I decided to completely rewrite this chapter and to me I think it came out a lot better then the original.**

 **A/N: A new chapter? WHAT!**

 **A/N: What do you think about the new chapter?**

 **A/N: I hope you guy are enjoying The Reason Behind the Cuts so far!**

 **A/N: Thanks to the following users for their amazing reviews:**

 **] OddAuthor**

 **] vampygurl402**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR INSPIRING REVIEWS!**

 **A/N: MORE CHAPTERS TO COME SO STAY TUNED!**

 **A/N If you would like to receive notification on when I upload a new chapter or update a chapter, please... _FOLLOW THIS STORY_!**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 13 it really means a lot to me!**

 **A/N: Have a good day!**

 _The Reason Behind the Cuts / rE-B0oT_


	14. The Funeral

The Reason Behind the Cuts

Chapter 14: The Funeral

PoV: Cosmo and Wanda

" _The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen nor even touched, but just felt in the heart,_ " - Helen Keller

It was a bright sunny day, the sky was a soft shade of blue and there was a breeze that inhabited the air. The people that attended the funeral were in great numbers and it made Cosmo and Wanda smile happy to know so many people looked up to Timmy and respected him. A long line soon formed itself with people waiting their turn to show respect towards the deceased boy by gently placing a flower on top of the coffin. As the last rose was placed over the coffin everyone began to take their seats.

" _Thank you all so much for coming, Timmy would be grateful that you are here,_ "

Wanda floated over to a picture frame that housed a picture of Timmy smiling with his arms wrapped around her and Cosmo on the day of his 11th birthday. Placing a hand on the frame she turned away trying to hold back the tears as the memories of that day began to flood her mind. Suppressing the memories the best she could she wiped away the tears that leaked profusely from her eyes.

" _That smile is what we lived for, knowing a job well done provided him with a happiness he never knew. His happiness and safety was all that mattered to us and we would do anything in our power to give that to him. His parents were always busy and often didn't have time for their child, often neglecting him even when they did. It hurt us so much to see the pain Timmy went through._

 _Then one day Timmy gave us a miracle, he gave us a son all our own... he gave us baby Poof. Timmy was able to gift us with our little miracle by finding a loophole in Da Rules." Wanda smiled warmly "The kid had a knack for finding loopholes in Da Rules. But, as some of you may know raising a kid isn't easy and takes a lot of patience and time. We were so focused on Poof that we never thought about our godson as much as we should have. When we finally time for Timmy, Poof would need us the most and sadly Timmy was expecting it, hearing the disappointment in his voice broke my heart._

 _This progressed for months. Waiting till Cosmo's mother returned from vacation we began to plan out a fun day with our godchild. Dropping Poof off we headed back to Timmy's house with anticipation to finally spend some quality time with him. Just the three of us, like it use to be. When we finally arrived we found nothing but an empty room, except for one thing sitting on the desk... a suicide note written in Timmy's handwriting. Reading the note we realized just how much he was suffering without us. It hurt us so much. Hearing voices downstairs we floated down the stairs to find Timmy in the living room with a rifle in his hands._

 _Looking at Timmy I no longer recognized the sweet and loving godchild he once was. After some heartbreaking words directed at us he placed the rifle in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Watching his body fall time seemed to slow down and when his body finally hit the floor I became empty. I screamed in shock and ran over to his body trying my best to piece it all back together. Till i finally realized he was gone and it was all my fault. For days after the incident none of us slept, he was the only thing on our minds, the love we once had... gone._

 _He was our everything... we loved him very deeply. To us he was more then just another assignment, more then another godchild... he was family. But, we knew someday we would have to let him go, let him move on without us. The thought of leaving him was all too much to bear, it was something I was dreading. I would of never thought he would be the one to leave us._ "

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came like an uproar from her throat. The drops of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. Losing all the strength in her legs she dropped to her knees onto the hard ground below. Picking her up off the ground Cosmo pulled her closer to him, holding her gently in his arms. Looking down into her watery eyes he smiled warmly at her before gently wiping the tears away.

" _You okay Snookie?_ " Cosmo questioned in his most comforting voice.

" _I think so,_ " Wanda replied with a smile.

" _I'll finish up here, I have some things I want to say._ " Cosmo smiled, letting go of Wanda.

Nodding at Cosmo, Wanda flew over and took a seat next to Poof who immediately embraced her in a long emotion filled hug. Watching Poof a smile slowly formed on Cosmo's face before once again returning to the crowd whose attention now belonged to him.

" _Just like Wanda mentioned Timmy was more then just another assignment, he was special. The first day I met him something clicked and I knew my life would forever change. We began to feel as if Timmy was a part of us. When we were with Timmy there was never a dull moment, he always knew how to keep things interesting and when the time came we banded together to fix the mistakes we made. Life for Timmy was never easy._

 _There were times when me and Wanda wanted so badly to appear before who ever was harassing our godchild, but we knew the consequences if we did. It meant leaving him forever. So we kept our distance and watched helplessly as Timmy was yelled at, beaten up, ignored, neglected, rejected, and tortured. Despite his hardships and the pain he went through he always carried on with a smile... the same smile me and Wanda just adore._

 _There was nothing but kindness in his smile, a gentleness. It was the smile of our perfect angel, the smile of one who laughed with ease. He was the type of person who lived how he believed a person should. He was the sun that generated warmth, he was the calm sea. Yet, most of all, he was my friend._

 _We always thought of Timmy like our biological son, with his parents always busy, we took it upon ourselves to be the parent figure he never had. We bandaged up his wounds, we gave him advice, we tucked him in at night, we told him we loved him, we protected him, we showed him affection. We did everything we could to make him happy... to once again see him smile. Somehow I think all Timmy wanted was to be loved._ "

Cosmo stopped to wipe away the tears from his eyes before continuing.

" _When I say his name, it means more to me then just a word. Timmy was the best godchild me and Wanda have ever had and nothing will change that. It is with true love you feel like the other is the reason your life is beautiful. It is when you are lost in those eyes, those thoughts and when you think of them every waking moment. The power of love brings hope._

 _We are born to love with all necessary courage to walk the path to it, no matter the roughness, no matter the hardship. Our love will always be pure and undemanding. It is with true love in which we are able to cope with the loss of a loved one, still in thought with the realization that one day we will be reunited, to once again be a family once more._ "

The pain that coursed through Cosmo was all too much to bare. Yet, he was able to somehow hold it all in. Carried in the wind you could hear the desolate sobs of those who broke down emotionally. Standing up from her chair with Poof in her arms Wanda rushed over to Cosmo and embraced him in a bone-shattering hug.

" _Co...Cosmo... that...was...beautiful,_ " Wanda whispered before passionately kissing Cosmo on the lips.

Pulling apart from his wife Cosmo glanced over at Jorgen and nodded. Nodding back Jorgen stood up and took Cosmo's place. Approaching Timmy's coffin Jorgen placed his hand on top of the coffin and closed his eyes.

" _Thank you, Timmy Turner, for everything you've done._ "

Without saying another word Jorgen waved his wand over the coffin causing it to slowly lower into the ground. As the coffin continued to lower itself Cosmo pulled Wanda closer while Poof watching his god brother's coffin began to shake violently. Pulling out a flower Poof tossed it onto the coffin before it was swallowed and claimed by the earth. Saying their final goodbyes Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands causing a headstone to appear.

 ** _In Loving Memory_**

 ** _Timothy Tiberius Cosma Turner_**

 ** _March 21, 1987 - September 14, 1998_**

" ** _Always in our thoughts - forever in our hearts"_**

Several days after the funeral in the midst of the day a pair of shadows were casted over the grave of Timmy Turner. His godmother Wanda and his godfather Cosmo, stood over the grave with tear stained faces.

" _We miss you so much,_ " Wanda said leaning over the grave.

" _Not a day passes where we're constantly thinking about you,_ " Wanda whispered removing the withered flowers from their vase.

" _I know all you wanted was to be loved... I'm so sorry we couldn't give that to you._ " Wanda said emotionally as she placed the new flowers into the vase.

" _I just never thought it would all end like this,_ " Wanda said fighting back the tears.

" _I would give anything to see you're perfect smile, and hear you're enchanting voice._ " Wanda continued.

" _But you're in a better place now,_ "

" _Finally happy... like you deserve,_ " Wanda said with a smile.

" _We love you, Timmy, you will always hold a special place in our hearts,_ "

As Wanda stood over the grave she beagan to feel a familiar presence she hadn't felt in months. She knew exactly who it was and she smiled, knowing he was watching over them. From above the clouds began to part and the sun began to shine over the grave. Through the elements of the wind a voice was carried.

" _I miss you guys so much… I love you,_ "

 _Author's Notes_

 **A/N:** **This is the final rewrite for this chapter. I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to read it!**

 **A/N: Changes made: Improved sentence format, increased character dialog, improved ending, improved grammar and fixed mistakes.**

 **A/N: Aww, Poor Cosmo and Wanda I feel like they've taken Timmy's death the hardest!**

 **A/N: Even though The Reason Behind the Cuts is over I am still accepting re-write requests so don't be afraid to request a rewrite!**

 **A/N: To clear things up Timmy's parents or Vicky aren't present at the funeral because they are in jail. In case you were wondering :)**

 **A/N: I would like to thank the following users for their inspiring words and touching reviews!**

 **EarthboundWarrior**

 **SnowFlakeWrites**

 **Too bad**

 **You're Bad**

 **Chaos160**

 **Someone Familiar**

 **Jet Engine**

 **Neosword7**

 **Colorlife**

 **Werewolf6**

 **ArendAlphaEagle**

 **biginferno**

 **Do the time**

 *** THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME TILL THE END GUYS! ***

 **A/N: I had a blast writing The Reason Behind the Cuts and I owe it all to my wonderful readers who left those positive comments, provided advice and all those who participated in OPEN Chapters!**

 **A/N: This was my first FanFiction and I would like to thank you guys for making this the most positive experience I've ever had!**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 13!**

 **A/N: I hope you guys had as much fun reading The Reason Behind the Cuts as I had writing it!**

 **A/N: I look forward to seeing you guys in future fanfics!**

 **A/N:** **Updated: 6/2/2018 at 2:00 PM (Mountain Time)**

The Reason Behind the Cuts / RE-B0oT


End file.
